the bat howls at the moon
by fellowzombie
Summary: what happens when a boy is cursed by two witches moves around a lot and has an insane family? you get a whole lot of fun. follow him as he tries to get through life, love, and family, while trying to survive a school of monsters and more the world throws at him. Hey its just high school right? no deep sex, but strong langue, nudity in ways and more pairings coming soon maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The start of a new headache

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of monster high ben 10 killer instinct or anything from other shows, games or movies just the ocs are mine.

The story begins with a computer screen turning on and a teenage boy is seen in front of it. The boy has black short spiked hair looks about 5"8 and has a sort of scary scowl on his face. He appears to be wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of a black wolf howling at a full moon while a large bat flying in the center of that moon wearing gray cargo pants and black hiking boots.

The boy looks to the screen and starts to talk, hey its me again been awhile hasn't it? well anyway video journal number... uh you know what lets just call this video one since this a new start as my dad likes to call it every time. So since this is a new one lets try from the top ok hi my name is Adrian Palmer Cooper but everyone just calls me Palmer. Why they say its cause I look like a Palmer what does a Palmer look like anyway? How does a name have a face? So what does an Ashley look like? some blonde valley girl stereotype? But I'm getting off topic here so lets get back to that now.

My family and I have just moved into our new home that once belonged to my recently passed uncle hector or hex as my family likes to call him. we called him that cause of his interest in stuff of magic and the supernatural. Your probably wondering why we moved into my just died uncle's home well the reason is he left it to us in his will. My uncle had passed about a year ago when my family was living in new York we didn't know till about a month after it was found out. They told us he died in an explosion at his house, he was the only one caught in it there wasn't much damage to the house just in his bedroom. This tells them the explosion wasn't an accident but they can't find any evidence to prove that.

Hold on sorry I need a second here hex was an interesting person in my family and I look up to him we were very close he would tell about the many types of magic and the supernatural when we met. We'll get to that later right now lets get back to why were living here now. Me and my family have been moving from place to place for almost four years now I haven't stayed in a school for too long to make that many memories or make friends its hard to do that when you move that much and make the grade had to pick one right? We talk through video chats or messages all secret and stuff for reasons I won't talk about right now. My family is made up of five people including me there is my dad, my two little brothers, and my little sister that makes me the oldest sibling here. My mother passed away a month after my sister was born I was eleven when that happened now I am fifteen, my brothers are both ten they're twins and my sister is three.

We've been moving a lot is mostly because of me and a little problem of mine (and no its not cause of my bad attitude towards life mostly) its cause of something else that happened in my life that sent it to hell. The reason is cause i'm cursed yes cursed the cause of it are witches. Two witches to be exact here the reason this happened is out of heartbreak and hatred (never have anything to do with witches if you can) bet your wondering what the curse is aren't you well the curse or curses to put it focus on two things one it to make my pain eternal and the other is to my urges as primal as the beast itself. You ever wonder what those curse did well they were suppose to turn me into something of a monster. One turns me into a vampire and the other a werewolf so what happens when to curses happen at the exact same time? you end up turning into something made of both (saids this while shaking the computer) this thing they turned me into I like to call a VamWolf that what I call it.

Thats the real reason we moved around alot cause since this happens I end up getting hunted a lot for some accidents that came along with the curse. Like having huge cravings for meat and blood though I have been able to suppress the blood urge with my bigger addiction of soda and the meat thing isn't really much of a problem. The real problem is the transformation I turn into this huge wolf creature with enormous bat wings that can cover my body like a cloak. When ever I change people start to get scared when people are scared they start to shoot and hunt which is so not cool. The only people who knew about it are my family and my uncles who been trying to help me fights this curse. There are some positives to this curse I am as strong as both monsters with their abilities and features like a vampires hypnosis and a wolves sense of hunting using the sense of smell, hearing, etc.

Covering all that and more for another time its time to tell you about my new life in my uncle's home and me about to enter the school that is as messed up as this curse and the people if you can call them that who help me along the way with dealing with curse and the other problems in my life. I haven't told where my uncle lives or what he does for a living have I well my uncle was a teacher at a school he called special he never did tell my the name of this school but he talked about it a lot. Now its the school that I am going to in a few days in a town called New Salem that schools name though i didn't know it at first was Monster High.

How you may ask did i get into to this school well to figure that out we have to go back in time to about a few days to where my already gone to hell life went deeper in.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Town, new pain

disclaimer: I don't anything but the ocs story may not be accurate sue me. Also this may not be accurate to the cartoon exactly but I'll try.

The chapter opens up in an empty road surrounded by miles of forest on both sides. Moving further inside the forest there is a lake its water reflecting the light of the cresent moon drinking from the lake we see a small deer unaware of the impending danger that draws near. Creeping in on the deer is a large brown bear looking to attack as the bear moves closer and closer only a hand swipe away form ending the deer's life out from the forest comes a low dark growl of something large is near seconds later out pops the shadow of a giant beast that tackles the bear into the bushes. The sounds of a fight is heard as the bear battles the beast moments later there is the sound of a crunch as if bones are being snaped by large sets of teeth. Soon something pops out of the bushes and is the bear but only the top half it appears as if the bear has been ripped in half. Not long after a large claw appears and grabs the remains dragging it back into the bushes where the sounds of eating are heard. The sounds end and things are quiet as the deer goes back to drinking it is soon startled by the feeling of something touching it's fur upon seeing it there sitting next to the deer is a teenage boy looks to be around fifteen years with spiked black hair that goes to his neck wearing a black t-shirt with a blood red skull on it and gray cargo pants with black hiking boots, on his face was a mouth covered in blood as he gave the deer a grin.

Seeing this after a few seconds the deer walks away not afraid watching the deer disappear into the dark of the woods the boy soon gets up and begins washing his face of the blood before heading out of the woods. The boy is walking through the forest when he sees lights and begins walking towards the light till he comes upon a small rest stop that is empty except for an old looking RV that looks to have been through hell with dents, fading paint and spary paint of images all over it but if you look closely you can see small hole in the side of the RV. They look like bullet holes the boy enters the Rv and finds the inhabitants asleep but notice someone is missing looking around he soon gets the scent of beer and whiskey coming from outside. Looking out the window he sees a shadow of something sleeping on the bench the boy lets out a sigh and walks outside to the bench. walking up to the bench the boy takes a pillow he grabbed from the Rv and hits the shadow soon after its start to move and falls off the bench hitting the ground hard. Owww! what the hell palmer that hurt is that anyway to treat your father? the shadow appears to be a man looks to be in his thirties with short black hair and a five o clock shadow wearing blue jeans and a red long sleeve shirt and a white t-shirt over it surounded by empty beer cans and a flask. It is when I find you trying to get to happy hour again said the boy known as palmer what you were taking forever and you know I hate to be sober for too long. I was only gone for half an hour to find something for this craving of mine and you need to keep and eye out for the others while I do this not hanging out with jumbo the pink elephant like you always do.

Hey that only happens most of the time and when I need a break yeah okay dad but I need you to try to stay in your clothes until we get there then you can go ape shit to your hearts content. The last thing we need is to see the inside of a jail cell before the people get to know us. You are never going to let that go are you? nope beside we're almost there anyway so hang on alright its just up this road a bit more and we should be there by morning lets not give the people of this town a reason to hate us until after they know us first. Whats the name of this place again? its called new salem dad and its the place that uncle hex's house is or our new home now that its ours I wonder what this town going to be like or more importantly the people? I doubt there anything like the people from all the other towns we lived in beside no one here knows us yet to try and kill us. Yeah your right come on lets get back on the road before the others wake up. Palmer helps his dad up from the ground and into the Rv before he enters it he looks around hearing a sound coming from the woods and starts to growl quietly before going in and starting the car. After leaving the rest stop there appears three shadows looking towards the direction of the Rv.

Inside the Rv palmer and his dad are looking ahead of the road trying to find any sign of the town when suddenly up ahead they see a billboard that says "welcome to New Salem may your stay be a frieghtful one" wow that has got to be cheesey or what. This place must have some lousey attractions for the tourest I wonder why uncle hex lives here? said palmer looking at the sign. We won't know staying here keep driving and lets see the town and find a bar or a liquor store while your at it. All that ever goes through your mind is booze isn't? thats what got us chased out of boston and nashville. Sorry I like to drink its runs in the family and someday you will to said the dad yeah if that happens I hope your infornt of the car when it does. Hahaha your a funny monster aren't you? maybe you should star in your own kid show you'll be a big hit with all the sexual predators out there. you know what you and jumbo can both go to hell dad and I hope you get a pinapple smacked across your face. Anyway look theres the town I can see the buildings and its already morning just as he said that they hear the sound of a door sliding open and a yawn looking back they see a little boy there. Marki you should still be in bed with the others marki had short black hair like his like his dad and brothers wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt with the picture of a lion roaring on it. I was but you two wouldn't stop talking so loud said marki whoa is that the town?he said with excitement in his voice.

Yes now go back to bed before you- whoa is that the town came a new voice wake the others crap said palmer. Out from the room came a boy who looked like marki but had longer black hair and a red streak going down the middle wearing a t-shirt with the tribal image of a shark and red baggy shorts the boy walked up to the three with a grin on his face. Hey jack you too huh wheres molly i'm sure she would love to- aaahhh! right on time out of the room came a little girl with long blonde hair going down her back jumping with joy to see the town wearing a t-shirt with a shooting star on it and pink pajama pants she runs up to the nearest window and look at the town they are in. Hey baby doll calls out palmer to molly the excited four year old what do you think of the new town? is this where we're living now she asked walking up to the and sitting in her father's lap to look out front. Yep this is the town said thier dad as he takes a sip out of his flask they drive through town seeing all the buildings along the way many stores and homes and the town square with a statue of a man on to of an animal of somekind. Going further they see a school that says on a plaque New Salem high school is that the school your going to big brother? said molly looking at palmer could be I don't know yet lets find our new house before we think anymore on that ok.

Driving down what looks like a neighborhood palmer notices something from the side a forest that looks like something from a fairy tale it was dark and creepy looking with trees that look alive beyond that he saw the top of a large building but couldn't see any more as they drove on. Driving along they come across what looks like a neighborhood with houses you would see in most towns normal and familar we should be coming up to the house by now said the dad are you sure this is the right neighborhood this doesn't look like the kind of place hex would live said palmer this is where the map says to go i'm sure we're in the right place its coming up soon. Look! said marki surprising everyone I can see the adress up ahead going up to the sign they see a large stone wall with a huge gate beyond that they can see what looks like a small castle fused with a haunted mansion and a cathedral this is the place? it looks like the addams family summerhome said palmer keeping his eyes on the house. The address says this is the place i'm sure its better than it looks said the dad fine lets see shall we said palmer in a deadpan voice he drove the car up to the gate once he did that the gates opened on their own with a loud creepy noise coming from it.

Probably just automatic you know and a bit rusty said dad taking another sip from the flask driving into the yard of the house soon as that happens the gates close shut so fast it made a loud clang after. They saw many things that would send shiver down spines in the yard were strange stone figures with large body and an feeling like there alive all of them placed around the yard like there keeping watch of the area. There were lawn sculpture of fierce mythical creatures from griffions to chimaras and dragons near the walls of the front to the back of the house as they park the Rv in front of what they believe to be the garage they start to get out of the car and get a better look of the premise. Palmer finally spoke up alright everyone start grabbing your bags so we can get unpacked faster while the others were getting their bags from the car palmer was getting a feeling of something watching them like from the rest stop but couldn't find the source. He ignores it for now and heads for the car just as he turns around his meets with a shovel at quick haste aahhh son of a bitch thats smarts owowow right on the nose I think its broken now said palmer while on the ground palmer are you ok what happend did your tail get stuck on the door again said dad walking to the other side of the car to find his son on the ground and some stranger standing next to him holding a dented shovel. Processing the event he take a long drink from the flask then yells out kids we got crazed killers laugh! said the dad as he walks back to the other side watching this the man didn't notice palmer get back up quick looking pissed turning around the shovel is grabbed out of his hand by palmer who breaks it in half with one hand letting out a low menacing growl.

Who are you and what are you doing here? said palmer while holding the man up in the air with one hand my name is willie i'm the grounds keeper and caretaker of the house said willie in a strong scottish accent his appearance is a dirty plaid shirt and a jacket wraped around his waist with dirt covered gray slacks and brown boots he has a sruffy beard and appears to be balding on the top. You work here palmer said as he put him down aye professor hex hired me to take care of the house and lawn I was also his assistant with loads of his work. I think my uncle hex mentioned having an assistant but don't take this as an offense or anything but I expected a little college book worm not a grounds keeper. Your uncle hex are you palmer? said willie with surprise in his voice yeah thats me what of it? said palmer as the others come over to see whats going on your the person hex told me to wait for foregive me for early I had to be on alert since the accident said willie looking at everyone you mean the explosion? why? ahhh thats for another time in private come let me show the place before the wolves get to our bed to make puppies again said willie walking up the stairs to the front door hey what did you mean by that? said palmer only to hear a hardy laugh come from willie. Walking up the stairs they get a closer look of the house the windows were large and sorta tinted black on top of the house were stone gargoyels and horned demons with large bat like wings. The inside of the house was larger than they thought from the outside the main lobby had suits of armor next to the doors and entrance ways they had large swords and the armor was black and covered in red markings that looked like symbols infront of the entrance was a grand staircase leading to the upper levels.

This is the lobby said willie catching everyones attention those stairs lead to the other floors where your rooms will be follow me soon eveyone was following willie into the next room this here is the grand dinning room it had a long wooden table that looked like it could sit twenty people I don't think we'll use this that offten willie said palmer looking at the table o aye then you'll want to see the lounge then but first come see the kitchen moving into another entrance way from the dinning room they enter the kitchen it was spacious and clean with a large stove to cook multiple things on a large sink with a dish washer next to it in the center was a counter with cooking utensils there were many cabinates and a large pantry stocked with food. Sweet ghost of zombie jesus look at all the food I can make alot more dishes for us now said palmer with joy in his voice palmer is the cook of the family cause when his dad cooks thing either blow up or try to eat them. Lets move on with the tour shall we willies said as palmer groaned leaving the kitchen and all the food next they came to a door that leads to the studies this here be professor hex's library and lab here is stored all of hex's books and artifacs from his travels around the world. So this is what uncle hex left me in his will said palmer looking around this large room aye that he did up there was hex's bedroom but now i suppose its yours now if you want it said willie. Yeah lets get on that later continue said palmer as they left the room soon they made their way into a room with a long curved couch infront of a large flat screen tv on the wall this is the lounge or the living room with tv fire place and a walk in bar stocked with booze the moment willie said that palmer's dad made his way to it at crazy speed this is where i'm staying go on without me said the dad.

Palmer having a deadpan face on dragged his dad who was screaming for the bar with them to see the rest of the house. After seeing the bathrooms closets and the rest of the house they were walking through a hall when willie stoped them at a door this door leads to the basement and storage room its where most of the extra supplies are held. Now lets go up to the next floor to find your rooms said willie as he pulls on a light opening a passage way uhhhh willie whats this said palmer looking at the passage way this house has many passage ways and tunnels going around the house and other places helps to get somewhere faster said willie that is soo cool its like an actual haunted house said marki running into the passgae to the stairs inside yeah there might be skelintons and a dungeon here too said jack following marki this place really is a castle like in my stories said molly holding her father's hand. ok ok just come on and you two slow down or you'll- soon the sound of something falling down the stairs was heard as marki and jack came tumbling down and hitting the wall -fall said palmer rolling his eyes then going up the stairs. Opening up a wall they find themselves in a hallway with pictures on the wall of people coming out of the passageway palmer got a better look at the pictures to notice some familar faces hey that our cousin james and aunt avery and thats uncle jeffro and cousin sally what is this? hex kept paintings of all members of his family here from living to dead said willie coming out of the passage big brother look its cousin ed said molly pointing at a picture of a large well-built man wearing a strange gas mask holding a bears corsp up in the air yeah thats ed alright said marki looking at the picture. Hey I found uncle hex's picture said jack a little down the hall looking at the picture there was a man in his thirties wearing a formal suit sitting in an armchair holding a cane with a tiny dragon for the handle the man's face was painted to look like a skull and his hair was combed back yep thats hex alright kept getting arrested cause of the way he looked palmer's dad said from behind walking down the hall seeing their whole family willie shows them where their rooms are the first was marki and jack whose rooms were right next to each to each other their rooms had a small bed for one and a desk next to it the rest of the room was empty except for a marked stone hung above the door whats that marki asked pointing at the stone thats to keep you safe at night hex put them in all the rooms and the yard has something similar said willie.

Keep us safe from what palmer asked eyeing willie with suspion over that who knows these days its always something with this house scared? asked willie everyone said no in a chill manner knowing what they been through they could use a little protection. molly's room was next it had a small bed but no desk just a small drawer next to the bed and an empty closet seeing her room molly ran and looked around then at the others can we paint it pink? asked molly later palmer said moving on they came to thier dad's room it was larger than the other room with a queen size bed and a large desk infront of it there was a bathroom and a large walkin closet guess this will be mine needs a little something but we'll get to that later said the dad. Finally they come to palmer's room opening the door they find that this room was as big as dad's with a king size bed and a large desk on the left wall with a small self full of books next to the bed were two drawers on each side and a bathroom and walkin closet there were some artifacts on the walls and a large window showing the outside next to the window was a door opening it leads to the studies upper level. Yeah I think i'll take it this just screams horror and I love it said palmer with a smug look on i'm sure you can find things here to help with that curse of your boyo said willie causing everyone to look at him in shock you know about it? asked palmer aye the professor told me all about it while he try to find a solution to it said willie but don't worry your secrets safe with me alright then lets go get the rest of the stuff and fill the rooms with junk that will make nuns have heart attacks right guys said palmer as everyone yelled yeah! then running outside to do that before leaving the room willie, palmer and his dad stayed behind we need to talk about somethings later got it palmer said to willie who nodded then went to help with the stuff. Followed by palmer's dad then by palmer who had a look saying something big is going to happen.

chapter 2 end.

**theres the next chapter tell me what you think about it. Also if you have any ideas I love to hear them anyting for the story or the pairings would help if not that ok I'll do it myself k bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: see the town, didn't start that fire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the ocs.

Palmer walks outside to the front of the house to see his family grabbing and throwing everything out of the car and all over the yard. "what are you doing? look at this mess" said palmer walking up to them "we're getting the stuff out like you said" replied marki throwing a silver case in the air seeing the case palmer makes a grab for it sliding on the ground and caught it. "yeah I said get the stuff not throw it around so the homeless can steal our stuff again" said palmer getting off the ground "and wheres dad? he better not be at the bar right now." palmer said taking the case and putting it with the others "he was helping us then he went to talk with willie about the town." replied jack holding a duffle bag full of his clothes and putting it in a pile of cases suddenly they hear a loud crash and see molly on the floor "molly are you ok? what happend?" asked palmer helping her off the ground " I was trying to get my case to my room when I slipped and fell" replied molly dusting herself off. "Don't worry about that just take your bag jack and marki will take your cases to your room." replied palmer "what why us?" asked marki comming out of the car "cause I said so besides i'll take care of things here you two just help your sister then come get your things. If I leave this to you things might burst into flames again like what happend at florida." After that jack and marki grabbed the cases and followed their sister to her while palmer walked to the car to get the stuff out when his dad comes over "hey you know we should check the town after this to see the sights and the best places to hide from an angry mob or the cops what do you think palmer?" asked his dad. " I think first lets deal with this and then let me grab something to eat then we can go" replied palmer

Just then willie walks up to them "aye the boy has food on the brain like you have beer" said willie "hey that reminds me we haven't given you our names have we? well my name is doctor ryan cooper you already met my son palmer here" said ryan while palmer waved at them just then they see the others walking down the stairs "and over there are the rest of the family" said ryan pointing at each of them "thats jack, marki, and the youngest molly my daughter." said ryan as they waved at them "great now that he met us lets get this stuff in before the homeless smell free clothes" said palmer shoving a bag into his father's arms and walking inside carrying the rest of the stuff in his arms. After putting all the stuff in their rooms they all decided to go to the kitchen for a snack "alright now that we got that crap out of the way lets see what I can make in this kitchen for us before we head into town." said palmer opening a cabinet to find it empty "what the" said palmer looking through more cabinets to find them all empty " willie! you said the kitchen was stocked you lying scott bastard" said palmer bearing his fangs in anger " I forgot that hex stopped all deliveries to the house and after his death most of the food went rotten and I forgot to go buy more since I just get hammered these days." said willie hiding behind jack and marki "ok since theres no food and all the bottles in the bar are actually empty lets go out to eat and deal with this later." said ryan trying to hold back a rabid half changed palmer.

before anything else happend the sound of wolves howling is heard through the house everyone turns their heads toward palmer who has calmed down "what don't look at me, what was that?" said palmer changing back to normal "that was the door bell someone is at the door" said willie coming out of hiding " yeah like this house couldn't get more creepy i'll get it, your lucky or there would be one less scottsmen in the world" said palmer leaving to answer the door. Opening the door there is a man in a fancy messenger suit the man looked really pale and sluggish he was holding a envilope in his hand "hello there can I help you?" said palmer eyeing the guy " i'm looking for a mr. palmer cooper" said the man in a ghastly voice "thats me" replied palmer the man hands palmer the letter "this is for you" the man said still holding his hand out "uh thanks" palmer said then sees his hand " what you want a tip? heres a tip get some more sun you look like a ghost hahahaha" said palmer then the man holds up his middle finger at palmer "ohhh a messenger with attitude funny" said palmer before slamming the door in his face and heading to the living room where the others are. "Who was at the door big bro?" said molly seeing her brother coming in "some messenger with a letter for me" replied palmer sitting down looking at the envilope " what is it hate mail, lawsuit, threat letter?" said ryan finishing his flask "no its an invite to something" said palmer "how do you know that?" asked jack "just a guess" replied palmer in a deadpan voice showing them the letter with the word invitation in bold red letters "ohhhhhh" said everyone "well are you going to open it or not?" asked marki "alright alright just hold on" said palmer opening the letter clearing his throat he starts to read out loud " dear mr. palmer cooper you have been invited to enroll in our school Muntor high here in new salem we hope to see you there signed the head misstress." "what kind of name is that for a school?" asked jack "must be a typo or something but it looks like I have a school to go to so thats done with" said palmer putting away the letter "ok now let go into town before I get hungry and have myself a family meal" said palmer licking his lips. Looking at eachother they start running to the car hoping not to get eaten.

After getting into the car they drive into town and park the car getting out palmer begins to talk "okay lets see what here and who is here right guys?" "right!" said everyone they begin walking to the town center "too bad willie couldn"t come with us" said molly "he said he would put our stuff in our rooms while we're here hun" replied palmer picking her up and putting her on his shoulders. Making their way to the center which was a park they come up to a statue they saw earlier looking closer at it they see a man in his thirties on top of a large animal could be a bear looking at this palmer begins to growl "hey whats wrong?" asked jack " I don't know but looking at this guy makes my blood boil for some reason and I don't even know this guy" said palmer calming down "who is this guy anyway?" asked marki "uhh it says here his name is Alexander dugone the towns founder and hunter" said ryan looking at the plaque in front of the statue "maybe thats why cause hes' a hunter" said jack "maybe" said palmer snorting at the man then sniffing the air "ahh I smell food and its burgers over there" said palmer pointing to a burger joint nearby they walk over to the building and see the sign say slaughterhouse "yeah must get plenty of buisness with a name like that" palmer said walking in when they did that everyone started to look at them as they made their way to the counter "you get the feeling people are watching us?" ryan said looking around as people stared at them "we kinda stick out cause we're new lets just eat and deal with that later" said palmer going up to order after getting their food which palmer order three times for himself they found a table close to the exit "can you believe the names of the food they got here" palmer said taking a huge bite out of his burger "I mean the full moon burger, the franken-steak and cheese or the count burgula these people must be into monsters alot here and what they said to us at the counter howl can i help you and have a fang-tastic day" palmer said in a smug and mocking tone making molly and the twins laugh.

suddenly among the laughter they see someone come up to their table it was a girl with blonde hair looks to be the same age as palmer with a slim figure and a c size bust up front looking up at her they see she was wearing a small pink shirt with a red jacket over it and a short black skirt with pink sneakers and long pink socks soon she begins to speak "hi there you must be new in town" the girl said in a smug valley girl style "I can tell cause I know everyone and everything that happens around town my names mallory dredd nice to meet new faces in town" mallory said holding her hand out for them to shake palmer was first to grab it standing up towering over her "nice to meet you too names adrian cooper but everyone calls me palmer" palmer said with an smug tone of confidence you get from a monster "and this is my family" palmer said pointing at each naming them "thats my dad ryan, the twins marki and jack and my sister molly" palmer said as they waved at mallory "nice to meet you all so palmer I suspect you might be going to my school new salem high right?" asked mallory "nope i'm going to someplace called muntor high heard of it?" asked palmer as the sound of someone spitting their drink is heard. Following the sound they see a portly teenager choking then running up to them while choking going up to them he took a moment to catch his breath "are you alri-" palmer tried to ask but was interupted by the man "did I hear right your going to muntor high?" said the man "yeah" palmer said feeling creeped by this guy "I knew it more strange things are going to happen now" said as palmer looked at his family who shrugged then at mallory who faced palmed herself "my names ronaldo dredd call me ron" ron said getting in palmer's face "ron don't freakout the new people with your obsessions i'm sorry for my brother but he just crazy" mallory said while pulling ron back "he believes in things like monsters and magic can you believe this" said mallory giving a hollow laugh while palmer and his family looked at eachother "its not an obession if you have facts and proof of it like right here" said ron pointing at palmer who looked both confused and scared "hes' going to muntor high a school that is a building of mystery and frieght" "why do you say that?" palmer asked moving ron's hand from his face. Before ron could answer three large jocks walk up and push ron away causing him to fallover "opps didn't see you there loser" said the one in the middle looking to be the leader of the group "beat it or else" said the leader towards ron who gave them a glare before walking out of the store "hey mallory who are the new meat" said the leader "these are the new people in town lars" mallory said sounding irritated talking to him. "you mean these are the weirdos who moved into weird world?" lar said pointing at palmer who had a irritated look on his face "weird world?" palmer asked looking at mallory "yeah its what people call professor hex's home around here cause of the things that goes on there." mallory said giving an innocent look

Soon looking at palmer lars began to speak "hey new meat did I hear right your going to muntor high?" said lars getting in palmer face "yeah what of it pal?" said palmer looking unaffected by them "that place is full of snobbs and wimps cause its a private school which makes you one of them" lars said poking palmer who gave out a quiet growl at this before he could say anything marki spoke up "my bro could whoop you and your flonkies with one hand lard for brains" marki said jumping on the table accidently stepping on a packet of ketchup all over lar's face making everyone at the table breakout in laughter while the rest of the restaurant gasp and freeze. Palmer sees this and stops laughing looking at lar's face as it was turning red as the ketchup on his face and sport jacket then suddenly grabs marki holding him up in the air "I just had this washed punk and now your dead" lars said getting ready to punch marki who was trying to get out of his grip to no avail. Closing his eyes marki waited for the punch to come but it never did opening his eyes he sees the fist was stopped by palmer with one hand "hey come on now lets not do this we just want to eat that all and beside these people didn't come here to see a kid get beat up now did they?" palmer said as lars try to make his fist move but couldn't cause of palmer "anyway how about you put my brother down and forget this not like anyone would notice with your as red as a cherry thats about to pop if you know what I mean" said palmer with a chill look making people in the place chuckle but were quiet as lars looked around in anger. Lars put marki down on the table and looked to be walking away seeing this palmer turned his back at this to check on marki right as this happend lars does a quick turn throwing a punch toward palmer. Before anyone could say anything palmer moves his head to the side dodging the hit making lars lean forward "you ok lurch or do you perfer lard?" palmer said making everyone laugh lars soon gets up his face redder then before "whoa you look like your about to pop" palmer said as lars start throwing a flurry of fists at palmer who was dodging all of them left to right all around the store while this was going on lar's goons were standing behind palmer ready to grab him seeing this palmer stops in his tracks then sees lars getting ready to charge. Just as lars charges towards him palmer jumps over lars causing him to crash into his goons onto a table with food splattered all over them "now thats an unhappy meal" palmer said making everyone laugh just as palmer was giving a bow lars and his goon get back up ready to attack palmer gives a sigh then says "you guy don't give up do you? alright come on then." Just before anyone can move a voice comes out "Enough" looking towards the exit everyone gasp as a boy about palmer's age walks up towards them wearing a expensive dress shirt and pants with formal shoes and a fancy brown coat over the shirt he had short brown hair that looks like he wear too much gel that it shines with a slim yet well built body "thats enough lars stand down" said the man standing between lars and palmer. "But alex this guy-" "I said enough" said alex giving lars a glare causing him to back up "yes sir" lars said in defeat "let me apologize for lars here he can be so uncontrolable at times." alex said holding his hand out to palmer "my name is alexander dugone the sixth and you must be the new residents of weird world right?" "yeah thats me names adrian but people call me palmer" palmer said shaking his hand but felt uneasy about it "did you say your name was dugone like the statue?" asked palmer letting go of his hand "why yes my ancestor and founder of this town of ours, currently my father is the mayor making me and my family very wealthy and respected here" alex said as looked around seeing more fear than respect in the place then notice his family was gone "sorry al but I got to split see you around" palmer said but was stopped by alex "call me alexander never al and also I must advise that you watch what you do in this town or things could be very unpleasent for you and your family" alex said trying to sound sincere but palmer could hear that was a threat both looking at eachother without moving. Before either could make the first move mallory comes up "uhh palmer I need to talk to-" before she could finish alex come up and says "ahhh mallory you look lovely as always hows you family?" alex says with a charming smirk "fine and so am I now if you will excuse me I need to talk to palmer here" mallory said with a hint of anger only palmer noticed "but of course but you know we never talk as much so how bout dinner at my home?" said alex taking her hand in his and is about to kiss it till she pulls it out "sorry alexander but i'm busy i'll talk to you at school ok" said mallory grabbing palmer's hand and pulling him towards the exit "very well school it is then and palmer take my advise to heart you'll last longer" alex said watching them walk away "yeah whatever you say al" palmer said walking away. "what did you want to talk about?" asked palmer as they got out of slaughterhouse "ok first don't try picking a fight with alex he is someone who doesn't like it when new power comes to threaten his" mallory said letting go of his hand "i'm a threat to him, how?" said palmer "you took on his goons and stood your ground against him that to him makes you someone to keep an eye on." said mallory "ok so what was the other thing then?" palmer said looking around "oh your family is missing" said mallory "what!" palmer said acting surprised "yeah it happend while you were dealing with lars marki had this grin on him then the other just snuck away" mallory said looking confused "with a grin ohhh that is never a good thing listen I better go and find them i'll see you around sometime ok" replied palmer slowly walking away then running "ok" said mallory waving at him.

We see palmer running looking around for his family "ok think where would I go if I was two psychotic twins and an alcholic father with a little girl with a possible obsession for sharp objects and altogether an exteme like for fire?" palmer asked himself before coming to a conclusion "parking lot!" palmer said heading towards the parking lot of the slaughterhouse spotting his family by a really nice limo and hummer "there you guys are i've been looking for you everywh-" palmer said running to them then sees them doing something to the hummer "what are you doing to that hummer and those firecrackers?" demanded palmer glaring at them "ok you know when that lard guy had me" asked marki "yeaaah" replied palmer "well while he wasn't looking I took his keys and had an idea to get back at him so we snuck out to go look for it" said marki as the others nodded their heads in agreement "look I understand what you guys are doing and honestly I would be doing the same thing actually I did this to when I was your age but we can't ok" said palmer grabbing the firecracker from marki's hand "why not?" asked jack "cause we want to make a good impression on the people here so they don't throw the fire on us for doing things like this and make us leave our new home." palmer said as they all agreed and started walking away from the parking lot "then you should throw that away before it goes off" ryan said making palmer look to see it lite then throwing it behind him then continues to walk as the lite firecracker lands in the open door of the hummer onto a small pile of firecrackers lighting them too. While walking away they suddenly hear the sound of many small explosions followed by one larger explosion slowly turning they see the hummer on fire "well it could be worst right?" jack said to the others as parts of the hummer fly up into the air landing on more cars in the lot causing more explosions till the whole thing was englufed in flames seeing this palmer opens his mouth and says "we were never here and run!" after that they start to run into the park back towards the statue once there they take a pause to catch their breath palmer was the first to say something "ok if anybody ask we didn't know anything about that fire agree?" everyone nodds their heads in agreement suddenly a voice comes out of the blue "hey!" said the voice causing everyone to scream and hide behind palmer "ahhhhh!" they see a shadow by some trees looking closely trying to see who it is. The shadow starts walking towards them coming into the light reveling to be ronaldo giving them a sigh of relief "oh its you ronaldo right?" said palmer walking up to him "yep and call me ron I saw what you did" ron said causing them to tense up "look we don't know what your talking about but we didn't do it" palmer said putting his hand behind his back pulling out a tazer ready to strike "I saw how you put lars in his place and stood your ground against alex that takes guts" ron said which gave palmer relief putting the tazer away "I don't think we introduced ourselves did we?, well my names adrian but call me palmer this is my family, my dad ryan, the twins jack and marki, and molly the youngest" palmer said pointing to them while they waved "nice to meet you all and let me be the first to say welcome to new salem and all the strange that implies too." ron replied which made them curious "why do you say that?" asked jack "because this town holds alot of strange things that go back to when it was founded to probably before that including many of the buildings here." ron said while pointing at some buildings

Palmer looked at his dad who just shrugged before looking at ron "you mentioned my school and how i'm proof of the weird things here what was that about?" asked palmer "the reason was that school is mysterous for the fact that few people in this town goes to that school yet its always full. I tried to get into that school to see whats up but got caught by secrurity before I could get to the gate." ron said hearing this made the others very curious "maybe its just a private school" said marki "yeah but what person builds a school to look like a dracula's castle or how all their buses look more like they should be transporting corpes than people" said ron looking at each of them "and if it is a private school why people like my sister or alex aren't going to that school? private schools are about money or influence thats what are families have plenty of yet they won't except us they say they only enroll people with certain traits and characteristics are allowed in" ron said "you said only a few people get enrolled into that school?" asked palmer "yeah I only one person here that goes to that school jackson jekyll but we don't talk so I can't find out that way" replied ron "ok so what do I have to do with all this?" asked palmer "you are going to that school right?, so you can tell me what you find and anything out of the ordinary here" ron said handing palmer a camera "when you go to that school take pictures of everything you see that is strange and bring it to this location" ron said handing palmer a piece of paper with an adress. "ok so you have this theroy about this school and this town and you say that few people go to this school but what makes you think that there is some huge secrect there and not just a private school?" asked palmer "because no body from this part of town goes to that but from the other side of town." said ron "other side of town?" said ryan as everyone listen closely "yeah this town is bigger than you think, this is only part of the town theres another part further in that is really strange. The buildings there look like small castles and the people are kinda strange like their hiding something plus the whole area looks like something from dark fairy tale I go there to find out the truth but came out with little and everytime I go there it feels like someone is watching me." ron said as everyone looked at eachother "ok you got me intrested" palmer said causing ron to be surprised "you belive me?" ron asked "yeah we've seen somethings in our travels that makes us think theres another part of our world we don't know is there unless we look for it and bring it to the light." "thats great with your help we can uncover more in this town and show everyone" ron said holding out his hand "yeah lets do this" palmer said grabbing his hand after that his family grabbed on too "we're in too"said jack "this sounds like fun" marki said "family sticks together" ryan said then drinking from his flask "don't leave me out" molly said trying to reach but couldn't till palmer picked her up and held her in his arm so she could join in. "Thank you this is a sign of something to change I just know it" ron said letting go just then they hear the sounds of sirens and see a bunch of police cars at the slaughter house with fire trucks trying to put out a huge fire with a crowd of people looking at the incident as cops asked around "hey what happend over the-" ron stopped when he saw palmer and the others slowly walk away "we don't know anything about that and listen we got to go long day ahead and got to get right on that see you around ron" palmer said as he and his family started to run waving back at a confused ron unknown to them multiple shadow figures were watching them all for different reasons and soon dispersed from the area.

Reaching the Rv palmer and his family felt they were in the all clear as they we're getting into the car palmer felt something around him that felt like killing intent the same as the rest stop this time was closer. Looking around palmer saw nothing but felt it was there giving a low growl he got in the car and soon drove off as this is happening three shadows are seen in an alley way watching the car leave before disappearing as well waiting for the time to strike. "well that could have been worse don't you think at least we got away this time." said ryan with a naive smile as everyone looked at him with a are you serous face but let it slide. Upon reaching there home they all went inside to be greeted by willie who informs them that all their things have been placed in their rooms after that they all decided to order some take out once the food got there they all began to chow down till palmer comes up to say something "alright I think its time we had a family meeting about certain things that have come to my attention first thing is willie and how much he knows about my condition" palmer said with air qoutes as the others looked at willie "I think we can trust willie if hex was able to we can and having more people to help is always a good thing objections?" palmer asked than marki spoke up "yeah we shouldn't be so openly about something like this it could be bad" "maybe but bros right we need more help and that something we have little of at the moment." jack said "I like him he nice and funny" molly said making willie smile "I think palmers right we need more people on this and to have our backs for whatever the world throws at us cause you know she gonna start throwing real soon." said ryan "so its agreed then good, on to the second thing I think we should try be less of ourselves" said palmer causing everyone to begin to complain but were quiet by palmer "just for until we can plant our roots in then when that happens we can be all we are doing that makes it harder to try and kick us out or want to after they get to know us" said palmer which gave everyone a sigh of relief as they understood what he meant "that means at school too" palmer added as the sounds of fingers snapping is heard. "willie how did our uncle pay you cause there might be a problem with that seeing as we aren't rolling in that much at the moment" said palmer "your uncle paid me by letting me stay here in exchange for my services" replied willie "so we don't have to pay you that much but just let you stay here rent free?" asked ryan as willie nodded "welcome to the cooper home willie" said ryan shaking his hand "no welcome to weird world" corrected palmer hearing that everyone agreed to the name "now lets clean this up and get to bed we got a busy day tomorrow we need to unpack and find you all a school soon as possible" said ryan as the twins started to groan hearing the word school then went up to bed followed by molly "what do you thinks going to happen now?" ryan asked looking at palmer "I don't know but we have alot more to deal with than just school and its got alot to do with me and this house. All this getting alot of eyes directed at us so we need to be ready like you said" palmer said with a smile before making his way to the stairs "I'm going to need more beer than if we're doing this" ryan said following palmer "I know a good bar and liqour store in this town" willie said right behind them making ryan turn on his heel "willie I think this is going to be the start of a beatiful friendship" ryan said walking up the stairs side by side with willie palmer rolled his eyes "like I said things are about to get intresting around here I know it" said palmer walking up to his room for some sleep before the next day.

chapter 3 end.

p.s. I decided to go with a harem for now if nothing comes to mind I know thats done alot but they are fun also I need to do more research on this to get it close to accurate alright fellowzombie out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Late night fight, we just got here...what the fuck

disclaimer: I don't own anything but the ocs.

Its the middle of the night and all was quiet not a sound could be heard except for two drunks farting. In the rooms the family selpt we see into the rooms and see jack sleeping all snug under his cover, then we see marki the cover on the floor with his legs streched out one on the bed the other on the floor drool leaving his face, next is molly sleeping like a princess surrounded by tons of her stuff animals. Next is ryan's room beer cans and bottles on the floor the whole place smells like a brewery with two past out drunks on the floor with their asses hanging up letting out gas with each minute passed. Finally we come to palmer's room and we see palmer on his bed sleeping while sweat leaves his body and his face looks like hes' in trouble. Looking into his dream we see him running around his home looking for something or someone as he is running through the house he comes across a sight of horror. In the living room he finds his family on the floor torn to pieces "jack, marki, dad no" said palmer falling on his knees in a puddle of blood head hung down when suddenly he hears a faint noise "big brother" the voice said in a whisper making palmer turn around knowing whos voice that is only to see where it was coming from he sees molly being carried into the living room by a large creature hiding in the shadow with it's teeth deep in her body as blood was pouring out. Seeing this palmer was filled with anger over the creature carrying molly into the room but was soon replaced with fear as the creature came into sight palmer recongnized the beast it had black fur as dark as the night sky spiking out on the top, eyes as bright as the moon with a big black slit in the middle on its paws were these strange red markings and on its back were two large bat like wings with spikes sticking out the bones. As the beast came closer palmer fell on his ass and started to back away just as he did this the beast in a single bite snapped molly's body in half watching the two halfs fall on the floor snapped palmer back to earth "MOLLLLY!" palmer said upon doing so the beast jumps at palmer who was unaware of it untill it was to late seeing the beast almost upon him he was about to scream when the beast opened his mouth just as the beast was about to be on him palmer wakes up with a scare as he sensed something in his room took out his claws to attack only to stop seeing who it was. It was molly looking scared as razor sharp claws were only inches from her face clenching her stuffed wolf tighter wearing her pajamas made up of a blue shirt with a shooting star and pink pajama pants. Palmer pulls his hand back and starts to talk "molly what are you doing here so late?" palmer asked looking at the clock in his room "I was thirsty and couldn't sleep" molly said in a whisper like voice trying not to sound scared.

Thinking he could use a drink too palmer moves the cover off of him to reveal palmer wearing a black beater showing off his well built body and blood red sweat pants getting out of bed he leads molly down to the kitchen getting her a glass of water then himself one. Standing there of a few seconds drinking from their cups molly looks at palmer and sees something is wrong with her brother "are you okay?" molly asked surprising palmer who was lost in thought seeing the worried look in her eyes palmer gets down to her height as best he could "yeah i'm fine just had a bad dream is all so don't worry" palmer said putting a hand on her head "but you were sweating alot and making a lot noise like a dog growling at the mailman." molly said "that will happen when someone has a bad dream but its nothing to worry about cause look at me i'm fine and awesome" said palmer doing alot of flexing causing molly to smile seeing her brother being funny "ok now thats down lets go back to be-" palmer said only to stop when he heard a noise "whats wrong?" asked molly looking at her brother as he takes a hand and moves her behind him "I heard something stay behind me" palmer said as he looked around for the source of the sound "maybe it was daddy or the others"said molly "no they're still in bed and this is coming from down here" palmer said looking serious. Suddenly he hears the sound of a door opening slowly and turns around to see the garage door ajar walking slowly with molly holding on to his pants they make their way to the door just as he was about to put his hand on the door something comes crashing through the window behind them causing molly to scream.

Looking at the thing that came out the window it looks like a raptor only with a more broader body almost human like seeing the thing get up it starts to charge at them thinking quick palmer grabs a frying pan and hits the creature right in the face knocking it back using this time palmer looks at molly "molly run!" palmer order molly "but what about you" molly said looking like shes about to cry "i'll be fine now go!" said palmer seeing the creature getting back up seeing this he pushes molly out of the kitchen just as the thing charged at him. Holding it back with the frying pan palmer starts to punch it with his other hand trying to get it off when out of no where another one comes busting through the door to the back yard then tackles both of them into the living room. On the ground holding both creatures back palmer's eyes start to change color becoming a bright gold with a black slit in the middle soon he is pushing them back then suddenly the sounds of guns cocking is heard, looking up palmer sees seven men dressed in black pointing assualt rifles at him seeing this palmer has a irritated look on his face "awww fuck me to france" said palmer then using his legs throws one of the creatures at the soldiers knocking three of them down the rest soon start shooting moving quick palmer rolls out of the way then gets up and heads for the exit seeing molly hiding behind a chair grabs her and heads for the stairs up there he puts molly down "molly go upstairs and hide" palmer said watching molly run upstairs then sees one of the creatures coming at him jumping on the rail palmer does a flying kick forcing the creature back into the room then runs in there after. Going in he finds the soldiers and dinosaurs fighting eachother using this to his advantage he starts to kill them all ripping the arm off one of the soldiers grabbing the assualt rifle blowing the brains out of one of the creatures, extending his claws rips the throat of another soldier then jumps back as another shoots at him but get his gut slashed open by one of the creatures that came in after the other two.

With five of the soldiers dead and three of the creatures dead one of the two soldiers takes a canister out and throws it on the ground then runs for the window seeing this palmer was about to give chase but the canister explodes causing smoke to fill the room and the noise from the canister pierce his ears making it hard to focus using this confusion the soldiers jump out the window running back into the woods. The two surving creatures hear a noise and rush back into the kitchen and out the back door as if being called back by something finally getting his head straight palmer notice that they were gone "awww fuck where did the-" palmer tried to say right before someone shoots him in the hand causing him to drop the gun he was holding and grab his hand in pain "ahhhhhh!" screamed palmer looking at where the shot came from and sees his dad holding a pistol in one hand and a whiskey bottle in another "what the hell dad its me palmer" yelled palmer hearing its palmer ryan puts the gun down and walks up to him "sorry thought you were someone else molly came running up after we heard gun shots and after dealing with a hangover and the pain of loud noises I went to your room and grabbed one of your guns and came here to find a large shadow holding a gun thinking it was one of the intruders" ryan explained "are you ok?" asked ryan looking at the hole in his son's hand "yeah i'm fine see" said palmer calming down showing the hole in his hand closing up and healing "just one more good thing about being a Vamwolf am I right?" said palmer as he spots the others coming down the stairs and molly running past them to her brother clinging his leg "are you ok?" asked molly in a panic voice "what happend here?" asked marki "who were these people?" asked jack "what are those things?" asked ryan pointing at one of the dead creatures on the floor hearing all the questions being thrown at him palmer raises his hand to calm everyone down so he could talk. "Ok ok everyone one at a time first i'm ok second I don't know who or what these are or who these guys are nor do I know what they wanted but I know they weren't working together" said palmer turning over one of the corps to get an idea as to who they worked for "how do you know?" asked ryan "cause they were fighting each other as well as me this tells me that they came from different places" palmer said checking the bodies for clues, finding nothing that could help he gets up and faces everyone as his eyes turn back to normal and retracks his claws "ok now that its over back to bed with you all" said palmer as most of the hair that grew on his body disappeared except on his head making his hair grow longer. "Are you sure its safe what if they come back or something?" asked marki "they won't cause now we know they're out there and they aren't going to try again so soon so were safe for now but we will need better defenses just in case, but that can wait lets go to bed" palmer said as the young ones went back to bed "man we're here one night and people are already trying to kill us what the fuck" said palmer picking up the bodies putting them in a pile "so what do you think?" asked ryan picking up the weapons "they came prepared for war with military grade weapons so either military or contracted, but these I have no idea who sent them" palmer said dragging the creatures body out the back door. "What should we do with the weapons?" asked ryan following palmer into the back "keep them no way am I going to throw away perfectly good guns like those" replied palmer heading back inside to the living room "god look at this place" said palmer seeing the destruction of the fight all the furniture with bullet holes and torn books and the broken window "some got away in the confusion so this ain't over thats for sure" said palmer "but what about all this mess?" then out come willie picking up some of the books off the ground "don't worry about that look" willie said pointing at the furniture as they were being eaten by small insects and the books started flying back on the shelves and then fixed "what the hell are those things and what the hell just happend?"said palmer looking amazed at what was going on. "these things live in the lower levels of the house through tunnel systems they eat the debris of the house and then that happens" said willie again pointing at the bugs who are now spitting out a goo like substance all over the walls fixing the window and bullet holes "thats how this house stays fixed after so much happens but they can't make new furniture just eat it" willie said watching all this happen.

Watching this palmer begins to ponder something "this happens alot doesn't it?" he asked watching the bugs go back into the wall "yep sometimes when people come over the house is barley standing most of the bloody time" replied willie "we have some spare furniture in the basement we'll deal with that later though" then ryan remembered something "wait what about the bodies in the back?" "don't worry i'll deal with that I have experience with things like that" willie answer "ok with that down lets head back up and deal with this in the morning" said ryan as the others nodded and headed upstairs to get some more sleep before the sun rises.

Meanwhile:

We see the two surviving soldiers running through the forest into a small clearing where a large black truck is parked one of the soldiers moves to the back of the truck the inside is full of monitors and weapons the soldier makes his way to a chair and begins to call someone soon a man looking to be in his forties with thining white hair wearing an expensive power suit appears on the screen. "report, was the mission a success?" asked the man "negative sir, we faced unexpected problems" said the soldier "we expected you would have a tough time with the boy, but to take down seven of our finest what happend commander?" demanded the man. "We had some interfernce from not only the boy but also a pack of dinosaurs sir" said the commander "did you say dinosaurs?" asked the man "yes sir they looked like raptors but different we suffered heavy losses on our side but so did they" replied the commander. "What about the boy?" said the man "he still lives sir unharmed also." said the commander "damn it" said the man "should we attempt a second strike sir" asked the commander "no return to base and wait for new orders, the information you've given us has informed us that we aren't the only ones after that family. We'll need to rethink our plans now stay on standby commander" said the man "yes sir" replied the commander as the screen went black "private get us out of here" said the commander as the private drove the truck out of there.

Elsewhere:

The two raptors are running at top speed until finally they come to another small clearing where a man in a suit looking to be in his twenties with combed back brown hair with a scientist also in her twenties with long black hair wearing glasses and lab coat over a white long sleved button shirt and a short black skirt showing off her slim body are waiting by a tricked out containment truck "only two returned what happend to the others" asked the man "my guess is they came across a problem in trying to subdue the target, but we won't know till we look into their memories now will we?" said the scientist with a deadpan voice leading the two raptors to the back of the truck opening to reveal a mini lab inside there they put the two in large containers and hooked their minds to wires connected to a machine that started to show them images of the house and the attack and of palmer "well now we know what happend to the other riptors" said the scientist watching the screen suddenly a beeping noise is heard and the man makes his way to answer it pressing the button a women's face appears looking to be in her early thirties with short brown hair on another screen "report were they able to obtain the target?" asked the women "unfornatly no there was some minor problem" said the man looking nervous "was the boy too much for five riptors to handle?" asked the women looking angry "no miss cuttly they almost had him down until from what we got they was a team of soldiers there that interfered with it" replied the man "yeah looks like we weren't the first to get wind of this as we thought now we know others are after them sooner then you thought" said the scientist while working on the riptors memories "damn it keep watch of them and await futher instructions we'll need to change our plan of attack now that we know this understood mr. slice, dr. gwen?" said cuttly before signing off "great we're stuck here now what do we do now?" asked gwen with an irritated look on her face "lets just get back to the warehouse we need to make some adjusments to the riptors and wait for the new orders" replied slice driving the truck out of the clearing at the same time as the soldiers were leaving unaware that both parties were being watched by two shadow figures one man and women "looks like they're leaving" said the sounding to be middle age with a calm yet serious voice "you should let get the target now that the others are gone" said the women sounding like a teenager with a smug voice "not now they'll be on guard now but don't worry you'll get your chance soon" said the man walking past the girl "come on lets head back we need to prepare" after that the girl takes one last look out towards the house before following the man to a car and driving away "prepare for what I can take them all" said the girl cracking her knuckles "yes but you need a better chance to do that" replied the man.

Morning:

The sun rises and we see palmer, jack, marki, molly, willie in the kitchen wearing their pjs talking when suddenly ryan walks in yawning "sooo whats for breakfast?" asked ryan walking over to the table with the others "there is no breakfast cause there no food remember we forgot to go shopping yesterday" said ryan standing over the counter where a AMT handballer lays "should you really have that out like that palmer?" asked his dad looking at the gun. "Yes just in case we get hit again, also I need to clean it anyway" said palmer taking the gun in hand "we're here cause the young ones want to talk about what happend last night some more." said palmer "yeah what are we going to do if they come back again?" marki asked taking out some bottle rockets from his pockets placing them on the table. "Don't worry about that I got that covered for later, besides we need to get you two into a school and molly into a daycare also we need to go shopping for supplies and food." replied palmer putting the gun away "how are you going to keep the house safe?" asked jack holding a tazer "I'll set up some defenses that I made and willie said there something here that can help with that later" replied palmer "how are you being so chill about this and what did you do with those guns you got off the corpes?" ryan questioned as palmer was about to walk out of the kitchen "one: its me I can handle anything and two: I put those guns in my armory, well one of them the others I took apart for spares." said palmer "ok now thats over lets get ready and go out to eat for breakfast cause i'm starving" palmer said heading upstairs to change. Soon the others followed heading to their rooms to get ready for the day, few minutes later everyone was outside walking to the rv palmer was wearing a black t-shirt with the words king among predators on it in red with a black hood with red markings looking like vains over that and baggy blue jeans and black hiking books and a necklace with a pendant of a dragon around his neck.

Marki is seen standing next to palmer wearing a blue t-shirt with the picture of a claw marks shredding aross the front with a lion's paw seen there with black shorts and grey sneakers. Jack was next wearing a black red shirt and black shorts like marki with red sneakers then there was molly wearing a pink t-shirt with a black jacket over it and a red and black skirt going to her knees and pink light up shoes holding palmers hand they are waiting for their dad who was still inside getting ready. "How long is dad going to take?" complained marki who was making faces the whole time "he'll be down soon then we can go" replied palmer who sees his dad coming out of the house wearing a red long sleved shirt and blue jeans with black dress shoes "sorry it took long my hangover took longer to go away, can't bounce back like I used to anymore." said ryan holding his head with one hand "palmer you drive for awhile ok" pleaded ryan who throws palmer the keys, all palmer did was roll his eyes and makes his way to the car but stops to look at willie who was waiting at the front door "willie you coming or what?" asked palmer "sorry lad but someone has to get the furniture out of the basement" replied willie before walking back in. After that palmer gets in the car and starts to drive away after about a few minutes of driving they come to the town heading to a dinner they order a large breakfast course then consumed the whole thing fast scaring everyone at how much they can eat especially palmer who ordered the largest after they made their drive to the town center where palmer and the young ones get out and ryan takes the driver seat "ok I'll take molly and the others shopping you deal with the school and daycare thing lets meet back here at three" said palmer holding molly's hand "make it four and you got yourself a deal ha ha" replied ryan driving away while palmer rolls his eyes. "Ok lets go shopping we need alot of things for school" palmer said then started walking, making their way to a superstore they grab a cart going through the aisles getting notebooks, pencils, etc then went to get the food. After buying a large amount of food and supplies they made their way to the park when a voiced stoped them "well look who it is" the voiced said with some sass palmer feeling calm knew who it was before turning around to see mallory who was wearing a short red shirt with a small black jacket over and a matching red dress that goes to her knees and red heel boots that showed off her figure "hey mallory nice to see you again" palmer said as the others said hi to her also "good to see you all too whats with all the bags throwing a party?" mallory asked looking at how much stuff palmer was carrying "nah we just eat alot so we buy alot, we were just about to wait for our dad at the park hes out getting these guys into school." palmer said before looking at his watch to see it was only eleven thirty "well you know I could help with those bags" mallory said snapping her fingers and then a limo drive up with a man dressed in black looks to be in his thirties driving it "take these to the coopers home please" said mallory then the man gets out of the car and takes the bags into it then drives away leaving palmer and the others dumbstruck as they watch the limo leave "uhhhhhh" said palmer pointing in the direction the limo went "ohh sorry that was hores my personal butler and bodyguard since I was small he does whatever I say and keeps me safe" answered mallory "oh is that all and here I thought it was something weird" said palmer "thats so cool to have your own bodyguard" marki said excited "are you a princess?" asked molly making mallory laugh "you could say that but not really" mallory said getting down to molly's height "you could have fooled us" said jack trying to calm down marki who started to jump around. "Hey you know what now that we have free time lets go have some fun" said marki trying to run only to be grab and lifted up by palmer.

Thinking about this while holding marki in the air palmer agreed "ok so where do you guys want to go?" palmer asked then got his answer in unison "THE ARCADE!" they said at the top of their lungs making palmer cover his ears "ok mallory do you know where an arcade is around here?" palmer said putting marki down "actually yes I do its not far follow me" mallory replied walking away as the others followed. After a few minutes of walking they come up to a small building with a colorful sign that says "arcade dungeon" looking at the sign palmer had a courious look on his face "don't that just scream basement dwellers come on in" said palmer walking into the building with the others the inside of the building was dark the walls were painted to look like a dungeon with pictures of windows with bars showing the night sky. Looking around marki and the others started to run but unknown to them they were quickly grabbed and held in the air by palmer after a minutes of running in the air palmer slams them to each other before dropping them "slow your rolls spazz we need to get some change first" said palmer then points at a token dispenser walking up to the machine palmer turns to look at the others "ok remember we meet with dad at four and behave while we're here got it" said palmer as they nodded in agreement "oh here let me get that for you" mallory said offering to pay for the tokens but palmer puts his hand up "no no you already done enough for us I got this" replied palmer pulling out some money and putting it in the machine. After getting the tokens palmer hands marki and the others theirs and watches them run off to play "ok now that will keep them busy, now time to have some fun myself" said palmer walking towards the games with mallory following "you know we didn't really get to have a real conversation before no did we?" asked mallory as they stood in front of a carnevil game "no we didn't did we? so what do you want to ask first?" palmer asked holding a token in his hand when mallory takes the token out of his hand and smiles "can I try first?" mallory asked getting a smirk from palmer.

Meanwhile:

While this was going on marki, jack, and molly were running around trying to find a game they could play, they soon come up to three games that catch their eye. Marki takes up a fighting game while jack was taken in by a hoop shot game and molly was at the wheels of a racing game as they were enjoying the games many started to watch at how good they are at it "whoa these kids are good" said a bystander "yeah especially that one"said another pointing at molly who was winning at the racing game this caught the attention of some interesting observers "wow those young ones are good" said a girl with a romanian accent "yeah look at the one he hasn't gotten hit once" said another girl with a perky voice "and that kid hasn't missed once and look at that score" said a tall boy in a letterman jacket "better watch out bro you might have some competion there" said another girl as the others giggled "come on sis i'm not afraid" said the boy "yeah clawdeen we're just praising here" said the romanian girl "ok draculaura i'll agree there good but not great"said clawdeen when suddenly they hear someone speak up hey theres this guy and he is killing at this game like crazy fast shooting" said a gamer hearing this causes marki and the others to get off their games and head there "hey where are they going" asked the perky girl "lets follow them frankie and see" said clawdeen as she follows marki and the others until they come to what is making all the noise and sees palmer at the game shooting without missing a shot "this guys good he hasn't missed a shot and is still on his first token" said a gamer hearing that perked clawdeen's intrest as she watched palmer shoot till she heard some cheering coming from the crowd looking around for the source frankie points at marki and the others who are cheering palmer on "yeah go bro go" screamed marki "yeah bro beat this game a new high score" yelled jack "big brother your the best" cheered molly. Hearing this clawdeen and the others were more intrested "so thats their big bro huh?" said clawdeen "hes' as big as you clawd" said drac "yeah but he looks a bit younger though"replied clawd "and kinda scary looking to me" said frankie "I wonder how long hes been at this?" asked clawdeen making the others wonder too

Few minutes early:

After taking the token from palmer mallory puts it in the game and starts to play at first she was doing good but soon she get overwhelm and dies "ughhh that sucked" said mallory hearing palmer sniker giving him a glare "hey you did good but you paniked you need to keep a cool head under pressure no matter what" said palmer holding his hands up in defense then walks up to the game putting a token in starts to play. Watching him play mallory was amazed at how well he was doing hitting every target and reloading at a fast paced "whoa" said mallory as palmer continued to shoot not missing a beat as this went on more people took notice and were watching with popped eyes and jaws to the floor as palmer played with speeds that were for the crazy. Coming back to the real world mallory remember she wanted to talk with palmer "so you said you and your family moved here only yesterday right? from where did you move from?" mallory asked palmer who didn't take his eyes off the game "actually my family and me moved around alot to we came from different places not staying for too long" replied palmer "what reasons were that?" asked mallory "uhhh things that are a little hard to explain at the moment I need some time to piece it together" said palmer making mallory curious about him and his family. The next few minutes they spent the time talking about lesser things like favorite music, movies, etc while palmer was playing racking up points as more people began to crowd soon we get back to where were before.

Now:

Back to where we were before the flashback we see palmer at the final stage of the game fighting the main boss as everyone around was on edge to see if he can get the high score. As this was going on clawd begins to snikker under his breath "whats so funny" asked clawdeen "it looks to me that you might have some competion your self sis" said clawd as clawdeen was about to say something everyone begins to cheer looking back they see that palmer had just beaten the game and earning the high score putting his tag he puts down beast king entering the name it pops up over another name that say alpha queen seeing this clawd looks to his sister with fear now that her score was beaten only to see her with a smile making the others confused and a little scared she then walks up to palmer "oh yeah number one again" said palmer with a smug and pridful tone "wow you were incredible you didn't miss once" said mallory with amazement in her voice "yeah I had alot of practice been a gamer since I could walk" replied palmer not noticing someone walking up to them "you sure have some skills there" said clawdeen catching their attention. Turning around they see a tan skinned girl around their age wearing a short purple skirt with black trimmings and a leoperd skin shirt with a small jacket with long brown hair going down her back standing infront of them "its not easy to beat a score like that without a whole lot of practice to beat my score." said clawdeen with an equal amount of pride "clawdeen I didn't know you were here" said mallory giving her a small hug "palmer this is my friend clawdeen, and this is palmer his family just moved here yesterday" mallory said introducing them "nice to meet you" said palmer "so your alpha queen huh well looks like you got dethrown by the king" said palmer facing her with wolf pride both were staring down each other until palmer got a better look at her "have we meet before?" asked palmer "no I think I remember you if I went to jail" replied clawdeen "oh low blow the princess has a funny side to her, but yeah it just you remind me of someone else can't figure out who yet and I don't know why" said palmer thinking about it then noticing his siblings and more people walking up to him.

Taking a good look at the new faces he see a guy with tan skin and brown hair and sideburns looks to be as tall as him but looks to be older wearing a black lettermans jacket probably a jock and black pants and sneakers hanging with two girls who look to be the same age as palmer or younger. There is a light skin girl with long black hair wearing a checkerd skirt and matching button shirt then palmer looks at the other girl who was shorter than the others she had pale skin with red hair made into two pigtails wearing a pink and black long sleeve button shirt with a white skirt. Palmer seeing these girls suddenly gets the sense of dejavu clawdeen then speaks up "this is my older brother clawd and my best friends laura and frankie" clawdeen said pointing to each of them. As they are saying hi to everyone they notice palmer getting real close to drac and frankie causing the girls to feel nervous, thats when molly goes up to her brother and tugs on his pants snapping him back to life "whats wrong?" said molly heaing that palmer looks around to see everyone looking at him "sorry its just more dejavu crap here, like you three remind me of people i've met years ago but can't figure out who its on the back of my mind argggggh!" said palmer "but its nice to meet you all, these are my little siblings the twins jack and marki and my sister molly the youngest" said palmer pointing them out as the waved "hey there" said marki "nice to meet you all" said jack "hello to you all" said molly. As everyone was getting to know eachother clawdeen went up to palmer "so you going to the same school as mallory?" asked clawdeen "well actually i'm going to-" palmer tried to say when his phone goes off taking out a black phone on the back is a skull with tribal markings in red seeing the name willie "its willie wonder what he wants?" palmer said "whose willie?" asked draculaura "hes our house care taker" said marki "hold on gotta see what he wants" palmer said answering the phone "willie whats up man" asked palmer hearing the sound of things blowing up "what the hell is that noise willie?" palmer asked listening to a panicing willie try to explain the noise "whoa whoa wait back up what are you talking about and this time nice and slow" said palmer catching everyones attention "theres some kind of thing shooting bloody lazers and sparking alot" said willie in a panic tone hearing that palmer soon realized what he was talking about "ohhhh shit sparks must of woke up, ok willie stay hidden until we get there i'll deal with it just hang on" palmer said hanging up the phone and going up to everyone "snot wipers we got to go now" ordered palmer "whats going on?" asked marki "sparks just woke up and is attacking willie we got to go now" palmer explained "oh man thats not good" said jack "yeah your telling me I totally forgot about sparks" palmer said facepalming himself "who is sparks?" asked draculaura "sparks is our pet doggy" said molly "yeah our dog" palmer added picking up molly and leading the others out the door "sorry everyone but hes attacking our friend willie, he don't do good with strangers without us there so we got to get back, before we have one dead scottsmen on our hands, it was nice to meet you all and I hope to see you all again" said palmer as he ran outside to the park to meet with his dad leaving the others waving as they left a little confused as to what happend soon they hear the sound of cars crashing and run outside to see a four car pile up looking closely they see lars getting out of his new now wrecked hummer and alexander out of his limo.

Looking pass that they see palmer and his siblings sticking their heads out from behind the wreck, this caught everyones attention. Noticing the eyes on them palmer was the first to speak "whoooo! that was close we almost got hit now" after saying that palmer picks up molly and the twins and starts running before anyone could get their heads around what happend "alex what happend here?" asked mallory "I don't know, I was taking a ride when something large jumped on the hood of my car causing my driver to steer out of control and crash, was that palmer adrian I just saw run by?" alex said "no that wasn't him right guys?" said mallory looking to her friends for help who then nodded in agreement. Soon the sounds of someone crying is heard making everyone look to find lars crying on the hood of his wrecked hummer as this was going on alex getting head straighten spots palmer running and realized that the thing that hit his car was palmer, thinking to himself "so you choose this path, well get ready to reap the consequense palmer" alex thought glaring at the disappearing palmer.

Finally at the park after causing a four car pile up palmer and his siblings spot their dad waiting outside the Rv. Seeing this palmer and the other run up to the rv this gets their dad's attention "geees look at you all what happen what you burn down this time?" asked ryan "no fire just a pile up" replied palmer with a smirk "oh is that all, so wheres the stuff?" ryan asked seeing their hands empty "at the house waiting for us" answered marki catching his breath "huh?" ryan said confused "we ran into that mallory girl and she had this scary bodyguard take our food and stuff to our house" jack said streching from all the running "oh so thats it well then why were you running then?"ryan asked "look dad i'll explain on the way but right now we got to get back now" palmer said pushing his dad into the car "what why I just got here after getting those three into school and daycare whats the rush?" ryan asked trying to slow his son down "sparks woke up and is attacking willie right now thats why" palmer answered surprising his dad "oh yeah I forgot sparks well lets go then palmer you drive" ryan said getting in followed by palmer and the other then driving passing the pile up. Seeing that ryan points at it palmer nodds shrugging his shoulders as his dad laughs at this "atleast it was only four this time and no fire" ryan said between laughs this causes the others to join in the laughter.

Finally reaching the house they are shocked to hell and back to see the status the house is in. There are large holes where walls use to be and broken glass all over the ground getting out of the car to get a look of the inside they see more holes pieces of destroyed doors and broken windows and a whole lot of fire. Noticing the fire distracted them from why they got there "anyone remember why we got back" ryan asked stairing at the fire with the others "I don't know but I think it was important" said palmer who was focused on all the destruction with the others when suddenly "bloody hell leave me alone demon spawn I live here" yelled willie from the kitchen followed by a kind of machine like bark and lots of things breaking. This snaps them out of it and remember why they came "oh shit thats right" said palmer running to the kitchen with ryan and the others following close. Entering the kitchen they see the whole place trashed broken plates everywhere, cabinates destroyed or on fire, the table smashed with half of it in the wall, looking around they find willie in the corner holding a mop as what looks to be a tricked out black microwave with green lines going all over it closes in on him "ok you demon lets see what you got" yelled willie as the microwave opened it's mouth and shot out a long string of fire. Willie seeing this ducks down "ha you missed" said willie before seeing his mop on fire and then ash, the microwave now moves in on a now defensless willie ready to end it until "SPARKS!" yelled out palmer causing the microwave to turn to see palmer and the others at the entrance this causes the microwave to be calm, soon a black and green blob streches from the microwave leaving it making it normal as the blob lands on the floor it takes form looking like a black slug with three round fin like bumps sticking out its body two on the side and one at the back looking to be it's tail and a white under and green lines going all over it body with a round head with one large circle on it's face to be it's eye and face. The blob starts to wagg it's tail then jumps on palmer landing in his arms rubbing it's face with his "ok its good to see you too sparks" said palmer as sparks climbs on his shoulders as everyone starts to pet him, while this was going on the green lines on sparks changed color from green to red when he saw willie walking up to them, his eye begins to glow as willie braced himself for what to come but it didn't "whoa easy sparks he is not an enemy" said palmer putting his hand over sparks eye "this is willie a friend and he lives here too so don't worry" palmer said as sparks calmed down and went green "what in bloody hell is that thing?" willie asked still on the defensive "willie this is sparks we met him a few years ago on the road" palmer explained as sparks went from his shoulders to molly "he kinda crashed into us litterally he came out of nowhere and crash on the front of our car in a flaming rock from space." palmer said before a small explosion was heard coming from the other room "uhhh we should probably put those out first" ryan said grabbing a fire extengisher and heading to the other room. "Ok lets do that then i'll tell you about sparks, lets go" palmer said going to help his dad with the fire with the others following to help as well. After an hour of putting out fires they all start to look through the rubble of their house to find anything that wasn't destroyed while they did this the bugs who were too scared by sparks come out of the wall to eat the rubble and fix the walls, windows, and the kitchen.

While this was going on palmer and the others decided to finish what they were talking about and went to the living room one of the few rooms that was not destroyed in the rampage of sparks as everyone sits down on the couch palmer stands infront of it with sparks back on his shoulder ready to tell the rest of the story "ok so as I was saying eairlier we meet sparks about what three years ago?" palmer asked "yeah three years, wisconsin" answered ryan drinking burbon "ah thats it we were driving down a quiet road at night heading for our dad's new job being a janitor for some research center when out of the sky we see this light. Thinking its a shooting star we were wrong cause the damn thing came straight at us the thing hits our front making us drive off the road." palmer said then gets interupted by marki "yeah that was awesome" "yeahh sure it was til we had to fix it"said palmer in a deadpan tone "so anyway we get out to see what hit us, after a few minutes we find a huge scorch mark on the ground which we followed thinking it well lead us to the thing, it did. Taking a close look at the thing we see its not a meteor or a satilite but instead we find this weird as big as a basketball all black with these green lines like you see in circuit boards, now the first thing that came to our mind was what the hell." palmer said stopping to take a drink of coke "after looking at the thing for awhile we decided to grab it, as I was about to put my hands on it something happens and it start to change shape into what you see here" palmer said jestering to sparks "when it was done it looks at us and the first thing it does is shoot at us, so now we're running around like a bunch of headless chickens avoiding lazers when I trip causing my phone to fall out my pocket. As I try to get back the first thing I see is sparks here stairing me down ready to end it I thought I was done for when out of nowhere my music starts playing, hearing this he calms down and stops attacking using this chance I get back on my feet, now you think I would just run away but no I pick up my phone and raise the volume for him. After that I get down and start petting him while he rubbed up against my leg this tells me we're cool now so we take him with us, some other crap happend but thats for later." palmer finished "but why his name sparks?" willie asked palmer takes out a batterie this causes sparks head to shoot up looking at it, palmer then toss it in the air sparks then jumps and catches it then eats it soon after he starts to spark up releasing electricity from his body "he does this everytime thats why" ryan answered as they watch sparks eat the batterie letting out more electricity after that palmer holds up his phone and sparks jumps at it covering the phone changing the thing with a black and green design with the skull now has tusk and jagged teeth and a more wolf like shape "oh yeah sparks can also merge with any machine making it better" palmer said hooking the phone to his side as sparks head strech out and wrap around palmers arm ending next to his head forming a pair of large headphones placed on his neck.

After that was done everyone was thinking of what to do next when ryan spoke up "ok now that is out of the way we still have some other things to deal with first off I have finished enrolling you three into school and daycare" pointing at marki, jack, and molly "awwww!" said all three at the same time "deal with it you start tomorrow same as palmer, next is the home security palmer what do you got for that" asked ryan seeing palmer going through a suitcase till he takes out a small silver cube "what the hell is that?" ryan asked as palmer pushes a button on the thing "the answer to that problem just something I made after what happend last time" palmer said as the cube starts to glow "what happend last time?"willie asked as the cube glowed brighter this makes everyone nervous except palmer "thats for another time just watch and see" palmer said throwing the cube out the window landing on the ground. Soon the cube is seen drilling through the ground till its disappears shortly after the grounds begins to rumbling causing everything to shake and everyone to fall over but palmer who stood through it seconds later the shaking stops and everyone gets up "what did that do palmer?" ryan asked helping marki up "that is the defense cube something that will protect and alert us if the house comes into danger so what happend last night doesn't happen so easily and makes a few modifications to the house" palmer said helping molly up and pointing to what looks like liquid metal moving through the walls "what are those things?" willie asked "those are nanites of my own creation renforcing the extrior and intrior of the house while finding a place the would make a great surveillance room this will help give us eye on the whole area. With an added bonus you get you own field of automated turrents both lazers and bullets with built in motion sensors and camra those suckers will alert us any presense both friendly and not so we know whats coming, theres more but" palmer stopped jestering for someone else to finish "thats for another day" said jack "you are correct sir" palmer said making everyone laugh.

with that over palmer soon came to something that he almost forgot "willie you said you had something you wanted to show us tonight what was it?" palmer asked looking at willie "oh yeah thats right I was suppose to show you all this as a request of professor hex come with me" willie said heading to a door opening the door reveals to lead to the basement soon after willie was the first to go down with palmer next then ryan and finally marki, jack, and molly running after them to who knows what.

Meanwhile:

At another location happening at the same time we come to a large castle like house with a spooky feeling to it. We see draculaura walking up to the home opening the door and going in once inside her appearance change from a pale skin to a pinkish color and two fangs grow out of her mouth, her hair went from red to a mix of pink and black "I'm home"said laura just then a large black bat flys up to her landing on the ground it disappears in a cloud of smoke to be replaced with a tall well dressed man with pale white skin and short black hair looking to be in his thirties "ahh draculaura so good to see you how was you day" said the man giving her a hug "it was fine daddy and interesting I meet some new people who just moved into town" said laura getting out of her fathers embrace "really how intresting were these people?" asked her father "there was this boy who was tall with his three younger siblings but the strange thing was he gave off this feeling like there was something about him that wasn't right and he said me and my friends reminded him of people he meet before I wonder who though" said laura jus then a small purple bat come flying in and like before disappears in a puff of smoke and out comes a girl looking to be the same age as draculaura with long purple hair reaching her back in a black evening dress going down to her knees was standing there "father, mother says dinner is ready and laura go to see you back sis but what this about a strange boy?" said the girl "yes sibella it is and as I was saying this boy came up close to us trying to get a good look at our faces then backed away" laura said as they began to walk to the dinning room for dinner "this boy have a name?" asked dracula "yes his name is palmer" laura said sitting down at the table across from her sister "palmer that name sounds familiar but I don't know where" dracula said trying to think about it "your right father but it could be but maybe its something else what was the rest of his name?" asked sibella "I forgot to get the rest of his name sorry" laura said soon eating her food that was a salad "well i'm sure it will come to us but I get this feeling like I already know this person and brings both a shock and pain in my mind" dracula said confused "ohh dear i'm sure its just something else besides you've probably never meet this person" said a women in a red dress with fair skin and long black hair going down her back "your right my dear vanna pira thats probably it so lets eat" said dracula before digging into his meal follow by the others.

With Frankie:

Now we come up to another castle that looked more like a mad scientist lab we then see frankie walking up to the house opening the door, soon after her appearance changes her skin goes from white to green with stithes cover her body and her hair changes to black with white streaks in it two blots appear in her neck and begin to spark a little. "I'm home" frankie said as the sound of large feet are heard getting louder towards her we soon see a large man with stitches all over his body with short black hair wearing a brown jacket over a gray shirt and brown pants stands over frankie "good to see you are home my dear" said the man now know as her father "good to be home daddy" frankie said getting on her toes and planting a kiss on his cheek. "How was your day I heard there was a accident in the normie side of town today" said the father "oh yeah there was and yes I had a nice day I meet some interesting people who just moved into town" frankie said walking towards the living room with her father as they enter the living room and sit down to talk some more they hear the sound of light foot steps coming towards them soon a girl about the same age as frankie but a little taller wearing a green tight shirt with black shorts to show off her with long black hair with a white streak on both sides enters the room. "Frankie your here thats good, what were you talking about before?" asked the girl sitting next to frankie "hey elsa nice to see you too and I was talking about this boy I meet with my friends today. Like I was saying this boy was strange he gave off this feeling like something is being hidden by him but I don't know what" frankie said "does this boy have a name?" asked dad "yes his name is palmer but I forgot to asked for the rest of his name sorry" said frankie "palmer that name sounds familiar but I can put my finger on it but I got this feeling of calm and anger I don't know why" dad said thinking about it "that name is familiar dad but it couldn't be the same could it?" elsa said as a noise was heard "FRANK!" said a new voice then appears a older women with hair like elsa but stops a little past her neck wearing a white dress shirt and black skirt going down to her knees holding a basket of clothes "there you are honey can you take this down to the laundry for me I need to work on the charging stations for a bit thanks" said the women "yes elsa sr." said frank taking the basket from her "call me elle honey elsa is right there" elle said pointing to elsa "can you two get dinner ready I going to be awhile, thanks" elle asked before going up stairs "sure mom we're on it" frankie said as she and elsa headed to the kitchen to get dinner ready.

With Clawd and Clawdeen:

Now we come to see clawdeen and clawd walking up to a two story house, opening the door they walk in and like before their bodies begin to change fur covers their skin, claws grow out of their fingers and large fangs grow out of their mouths. After the transformation ends they appear to look more like wolves than humans "we're home" shouted clawdeen hearing the sound of feet running towards them then comes in a girl shorter then clawdeen with long wild brown hair with pink streaks in it wearing what looks like a punk style of clothing like the other two she also looks wolf like. "Hey nice to see you two home on time for once" said the girl in a disobidient tone "hey howleen wheres mom? asked clawd "shes out for the night so we're either cooking ourselves or take out" howleen said taking out some money left to her by their mom. "Ok pup so wheres winnie then?" asked clawdeen "shes in the living room watching tv" howleen said heading to the living room with clawd and clawdeen following, entering the living room they see a girl laying on the couch wearing a huge black t-shirt and blue tight shorts showing off her legs, she had big puffy orange reddish hair going down to her back eaiting a bowl of popcorn while watching tv, and just like the others she too was a werewolf she then spots the others "hey cuz how was your time out?" asked the girl going back to the tv "hey winnie it was interesting to say the least" clawd said sitting in a chair next to her and grabbing some popcorn "yeah we saw on the news a pile up on the normie side of town" howleen said sitting down next to winnie "yeah we also saw you two and your friends there what happen?" winnie asked "hey we got there after it happend to check it out thats it" clawdeen said sitting on the couch with a huff "we know but there was something else the news tried to use the security footage to see what caused it but got nothing the footage went blank and only showed the pile up" howleen said "shes right it did show some people running from the scene but thats it" winnie said looking at clawdeen who seemed irritated by something "whats wrong with you?" winnie asked "shes a little mad cause someone beat her score at the arcade" clawd said hearing howleen laughing "your score got beat, not so great now are you huh" howleen said causing clawdeen to growl at her which made her growl back "ok you two slow you growls" clawd said trying to get them to calm down "yeah that reminds me did anything else happen?" winnie asked to change the subject "yeah we meet these new people who moved into town" said clawd "yeah they were interesting especially this one boy" clawdeen said "ohhh! a boy" howleen said in a mocking tone "don't start pup, anyway this boy beat my score and then insults me" clawdeen said giving a small growl "I think he was just playing sis" replied clawd as clawdeen put her hand up "anyway there was more to this boy he had this thing that told me hes hiding something and a sense of trouble" clawdeen said catching the others attention "this boy got a name or what?" asked howleen "his name is palmer we forgot to ask for the rest" answered clawdeen "palmer that name sounds familiar but it couldn't be no way" winnie said thinking about something "well no point thinking about that now what are we going to do about dinner?" asked clawd "we could cook" said howleen to get a loud no from the others "ok take out then" howleen said going to get the take out menu "winnie you heard that name before?" clawd asked "yeah but its probably just a coincidence sinces its been a long time" winnie said finishing the rest of her popcorn. "yeah thats it lets go order now" clawdeen said with the other two following to help order.

chapter 4 end.

**Boom! leaving what happens to palmer and the others for the next chapter leave it hanging, see you all next time bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First day of school, hopefully not my last...SHIT!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Ocs

Last time we see palmer and his family following willie into the basement before ending the chapter there now we find them walking down some stairs "anyone else think we've been walking for a long time now" asked ryan noticing that the stairs just keep going "willie you better not be leading us down here just to try and kill us, I warn you that won't work" said palmer carrying molly who got tired a while back. "Don't worry lads we're almost there just a little further" said willie as they reached the end palmer was the first to notice something "umm does anybody else feel this place is larger or is it just me?" asked palmer as the others look around the dark room "yeah now that you mention it does" replied ryan "weird it feels like a breeze is in here" said marki feeling a chill "whats with this place and this feeling of creepiness?" asked jack looking around on alert with marki. "Willie are you going to tell us why you brought us down here now or not?" asked an irritated palmer handing molly to their dad "just give a minute to show you lad I almost found it" said willie reaching for a light switch of somekind then flipping as large crystals start to light the place up showing the whole area to be larger than they thought. The whole place was a large round room with different levels looking around they find lots of crates and boxes on each floor, in the center there was a large glass ball that looks like it hasn't been cleaned in a long time. Looking closely they see the there a doors that lead to other place in the place, as palmer and the others were looking around they hear molly screaming and pointing at a bunch of skeletons by a wall seeing this ryan and the twins soon hear the sound of someone getting choked. They turn to see willie being choked from behind by palmer with one arm around his neck "so you think you can bring us down here to be part of your collection huh think again" palmer said as out of his fingers came razor sharp claws holding them towards willie's neck "wait wait! let me explain its not what you think please" said a scared willie noticing a red sparks with a glowing eye next to his head "ok you can explain why I shouldn't paint the floor red" palmer said letting him go "ok as I told you this place is strange, this house and the land its on hold many secrets and other things that makes it a target for those who wants it. Those sorry bags of bones are people who came before you to try and take control of the house as you can see it didn't work in their favor." said willie rubbing his neck "so what happend to make them that?" asked ryan examing the skeletons "they weren't accepted thats the end result" willie said walking over to ryans side.

Palmer seeing that willie was probably telling the truth clams down sparks then joins them "so how long ago was this?" palmer asked pointing to the bones "looking at this I have to see it was quick but painful, but they've been here for at least a few years, right?" said ryan standing up "aye thats right I didn't know they were here till after it happend, didn't bother to clean up" willie said getting up and walking away. "The thought just came to me willie why are we here again before we talk about anything else" palmer said going to molly and the twins "thats right we came here for something else" marki said looking away from the bones "what was it again?" asked jack "what is it?" molly asked as palmer picked her up "right the reason why we down here is that" willie said pointing to the glass ball in the center "what the ball? what are going to do see our future madam curi?" palmer said confused about it "no boyo that is the thing that has help kept this house safe before you got here" said willie going up to it "if that thing is to keep us safe then what the hell was up with last night?" asked ryan walking up to the glass ball "yeah that could have been helpful last night when those dinosaurs and mercs were trying to tear me a new asshole!" said palmer putting molly down as his eyes changed color. "Yeah heres the thing it only works so long as its master still lives, so when hex well died the thing here went too" replied willie "ok first what the hell is it? and second how does it protect the house?" asked palmer "this thing is called the tower heart back when this place used to be a tower, it controls all the magical defenses on the compound as well as protect the occupants from danger" explained willie "yeah we saw how well that worked" marki said making jack snicker "thats because its not active you need to activate it for it to work" willie said backing away from the heart "so how come our uncle died then?" palmer asked walking closer to the heart "there was some kind of blast of magic that caused the heart to go crazy I can't seem to remember much of that day" replied willie scratching his head "so what do we have to do your not going to tell us we have to hold hands and think peace and love or something gay like that are you?" palmer said making everyone laugh "no nothing like that you just have to put your hands on the heart thats it" willie said as everyone walked up to it "thats it alright than lets do it" said ryan just as he was to put his hands on the heart palmer stops him "hold up dad or did you forget the group of deadbeats by the wall" palmer said pointing towards the skeletons. "If we're going to do this then let me handle this out of everyone here I probably can take the most" palmer said looking at everyone "what and let you have all the fun come on if we do this then let it be as a family" ryan said putting a hand on palmer's shoulder "yeah we're family and we stick together" marki said putting a hand on palmer "through fire or zombie jackle yetis we are family" said jack joining in "family stay no matter what" molly said holding palmer's leg in a bear hug "I may be a partially psychoatic drunk of a father and doctor but I still won't let my family down if I can help it" ryan said drinking from his flask.

Hearing all this palmer lets out a huge smile and begins to laugh "ok if you all want to join in what is most likely suicide then lets do this as the psychoatic family we are, you know there are times when I doubt this family but then I remember times like this when i'm glad to have a family like this" palmer said as the all stand in front of the heart. "Ok if this thing starts cooking your skin let go alright" palmer said as the others nodded in agreement "ok on the count of three" ryan said holding molly in his arms. "One...two...three" said ryan as everyone put their hands on it but nothing happend "well that was kind of a let down I was thinking something was going to happ-" palmer tried to say until a surge of energy starts to electricute everyone like a chain of lightning even hitting willie. This goes on for a few more painful seconds until the heart lights up and releases a wave of energy into the air knocking everyone to the ground and palmer who took the most through a wall. Ryan was the first to try and get up looking around he see everyone on the floor and a huge hole in the wall "ok whose not dead sound off" ryan said as everyone began to groan in response, seeing the others are well ryan goes to check on molly who is all right. Breathing a sigh of relief ryan looks around for palmer "anyone seen palmer?" ryan asked as everyone tried to get up hearing a low groan coming from the wall ryan turns to see palmer climbing out of the hole with what looks like a strange bag around his neck. Looking around the room palmer sees everyone groaning trying to stand with their hairs standing on ends "look at you all its like the frankenstein family here" palmer said between his laughter "your one to talk funky fang" ryan said pointing at palmer who was confused about the remark till he feels his head to find the shock gave him a large afro when everyone see that they burst laughing "ok ok I get it but you know I look good makes me feel funky and your just jealous" palmer said noticing the bag around his neck and taking it off "yeah i'm jealous thats it and whats with the bag?" asked ryan "don't know got thrown into a wall and smashed into some crates this must have been in one. Taking a look at the bag they see it has a face like design with one eye that was a button the top strap covers the area where the other eye would be it had another pocket that was closed with a zipper that look like a row of razor sharp teeth the whole thing held on a long strap on top like a purse "its kinda creepy I like it" palmer said holding the thing "you gonna use it?" asked ryan "no this is a purse, if it was a backpack than yeah but no" palmer said just as the bag starts to glow and change shape "what the hell?" said palmer shielding his eyes from the light until it dies down to reveal the bag changed into a black single-strap back pack with red lines around it and a red button eye.

Seeing the bag change like that palmer and the others were confused as to how that happend then they look to willie as he gets up off the ground "willie what just happend now?" asked ryan "what happend was the heart has accepted you lot as the new owners of the house and all that implies" said willie fixing his back "ok then how about this thing?" palmer said showing willie the backpack "oh haven't seen you in years so this is where you been" willie said taking the backpack from palmer "you know your talking to a bag right?" palmer asked confused about this "this bag is called chomps its a magic bag your uncle used to carry things in during his trips around the world, it can change its shape to match the owner it can hold tons of objects from large to small even people cause of the void inside." willie explained "so this thing is magic, but why did it change now?" asked ryan "it seems to have taken a liking to your boy here" replied willie as the bag jumped out of his hands and made its way to palmer jumping in his arms "see" said willie "this bag choose me, cool" palmer said then feels there something in chomps "hey theres something in here" palmer said putting his hand inside and pulling out a small book, opening the book he finds the whole thing written in a strange language. "Hey what kind of language is this?" asked palmer showing everyone the book "no language i've ever seen" said ryan "weird I can understand the language for some reason" palmer said confused about it until willie speaks up "thats because the heart awakend you inner magic giving you the sight" saying this made everyone look at him to continue "the sight allows you to see things normal people can't and read things like that with ease thats why you can read like that you must have some magic in you all." willie said "so now we can read things like this but what is this anyway?" asked palmer "that would be an old spell book of your uncles, thats for beginners full of minor spells and such" answered willie when a sound of a chime is heard making everyone turn to see the heart floating in the middle of the room glowing a blue color "so whats with that thing now?" asked jack as everyone watches it float there "its just the heart awakening now don't worry about it now we should prob-" willie tried to say when they hear a kinda static noise then palmers rist lights up "somethings wrong with my nanites" palmer said running up stairs sparks on his shoulders and chomps on his back and everyone right behind.

Making it to the living room palmer and the family find the walls looking like static "palmer what the hell is going on here?" asked ryan "something is messing with the nanites, must have been that energy wave they're going bat shit on me, sparks quick gather them up" palmer said as sparks changes into a container with an antenna on top releasing a discharge that appears to be drawing the nanites towards him sparks begins to suck them in until they all were in the container then releases another discharge to short them out. After that was over everyone turns to palmer with a what the hell just happend look on their faces, palmer seeing this knows what their thinking "that magic surge that happend when the heart woke up kinda messed with the nanites causing what we just saw any longer and they would have exploded so now there dead and now I have to work from the start to make it so that doesn't happen again. I'll also have to check the turrents but they seem to be ok except that the targeting systems down and some are fried crap" said palmer explaing what happen "how come the turrents don't explode too?" asked marki "they aren't made of nanites thats why" replied palmer "i'm going to have to work on that too, but that can wait till after school tomorrow plus its late and my head still hurts from the shock therapy we got from the heart so off to bed with you all." palmer said pointing to the stairs "but what if the turrents go crazy?" asked jack "they're shut off and most are fried so don't worry also we need to be rested for whatever else woke up with the heart" said palmer leading the others upstairs until willie stops him "wait laddy there something else I was to give ya" willie said running back to the basement "this thing isn't going to give me a perm is it?" palmer yelled from the top of the stairs a minute later willie returns holding what looks to be a cane "hey thats the same cane from uncle hex's picture" palmer said as willie hands him the cane "and now its yours boyo, your uncle wanted me to give this to you after the heart accepted you this cane is special and can help unlock many secrects of this house keep it safe" willie said "uhh thanks and I will" palmer said as he puts it behind him and chomps starts to swallow it "ok with that over lets get to bed now we got a busy day of school so move it" palmer said as everyone headed upstairs.

Next morning:

The sun rises on a new day and with it so does one family of psycos getting ready for the day. Having woken up his family grabbing and throwing his brothers and dad into the showers of some of the bathrooms than turning on the water hearing them scream awake as he goes to wake his sister. Going to her door he opens it to find her already awake and following him to the bathroom to take a bath for the day. After everyone is bathed and changed they head to the now fixed kitchen to eat a light breakfast of pancakes, bacon sauages and eggs when breakfast was over they get their stuff together and prepare for school. Now we see them in the rv ryan driving the car dropping palmer off at his school first "ok so remember try not to do anything that can get you kicked out or in jail again got it, or at least don't get caught" palmer "we know bro so don't worry about it" said marki holding a pack of fire crackers until palmer takes them "when its you guys I have to also hand them over all of it" palmer said holding his hands out as marki and jack empty their pockets of fireworks and hacking tools, lighters and tazors. After a minute of this palmer's hands were full of fireworks tools and lighters he puts them in the back room and comes back looking at molly "that means you too doll" palmer said with a smile as molly hand him a pocket knife and a bowie knife, palmer than gives her a look and she hands him a second pocket knife she hid in her shoe "ok now thats over we should be coming up to your school palmer" ryan said as palmer puts away the weapons then heads to the front to see the school he'll be going to. Getting a look at the school he saw a large building that looks like something out of a halloween special it looked like a castle with gargoyles and other scary looking creatures statues around surounded by a large grey wall with a creepy looking gate. Stopping the rv in front of the gate palmer jumps out with chomp on his back and sparks fused with his phone and around his neck as headphones "wow look at this place I hope our school is like this too" marki said looking at jack who agreed "have a nice day and remember to pick up the others after school cause i'm going to be stone cold drunk so I can't" ryan said making some students who were passing by to laugh "yeah dad I got it later everyone" palmer said as he watched the car leave waving at his siblings until the rv was out of sight. After that palmer lets out a huge sigh then turns to face his school dressed in gray cargo pants with black boots and a red t-shirt with a image of a reaper on it and a black hoodie open to show the shirt over it and a black ski cap on his head palmer walks towards the school, once pass the gate palmer felt a strange sensation "what was that just now?" palmer wondered but soon shurgs it off and heads to the doors of the school. Reaching the top of the stairs to the doors palmer sees the doors are in the shape of coffins and starts to think "man who designs these buildings?" palmer thought as he opens the doors and enter the school, once inside many students began to stare at palmer as he did the same thing cause the odd thing was they all were dressed as monsters which got palmer thinking what is up here this school must love halloween after walking for a bit palmer stops in the middle of a large hallway then shouts "hello new school i'm here now form a line and tell me who wants me!" saying this made more students stop and stare after a second they all started laughing at palmer.

Hearing them laughing palmer began to walk again with a smile on his face then heres the sound of beepings and see its coming from sparks "what that? thats just to get people to see what kind of person I am now that they see me as a funny person it made it easier to fit in" palmer said when two large student who look like a ogre and a minotaur bump into him knocking him down "hey watch it normie" said the minotaur walking away laughing "normie what does that mean?" palmer asked no one in particular "thats what they call people like us here" said a voice from behind turning his head and looking up palmer sees a boy standing there not dressed like a monster but normal with glasses holding his hand out towards him "need a hand?" the boy asked as palmer took it getting up and wiping dust off himself then turns to the boy "thanks" palmer said getting a better look at the boy seeing his messy dark hair wearing a vest over a yellow shirt "no problem my names jackson jekyll by the way" jackson said "wait jackson I heard that name before my names adrain cooper but call me palmer everyone does." palmer said shaking his hand "you said you heard my name before?" jackson asked "yeah from this guy I met in town his names ronaldo" replied palmer "ronaldo hacket told you my name?" asked jackson a little surprised "didn't really ask his last name but yeah" palmer answered taking out the camra ron gave took a pic of the hallway behind jackson "its nothing so how about I show you around before class starts?" suggested jackson "acctually yeah I need to find the main office anyway so this helps thanks man" said palmer following jackson. The whole time they were walking jackson was talking about the school as palmer followed snapping pics along the way for ron's collection when suddenly jackson speaks up "so like I said this schools gets easier with friends so try to make as many as possible" jackson said making palmer look around then runs up and draggs a guy with him putting his arm around the student who looks like a zombie palmer begins to speak "hey pal whats your name?" the student responded with a long nraaaagh "nice to meet you nraaaagh thats a unique name want to be friends?" palmer asked as the student gave a low groan "i'll take that as yes nraaaaagh" palmer said letting him go "no palmer thats not his name its slo-mo thats just the way he talks" jackson said "oh then what did he say?" palmer asked "he said ok" jackson answered as mo gave a slow thumbs up before limping away "cool and by the way been meaning to ask this for a while but why are so many students wearing halloween costumes so early?" palmer asked looking around "halloween costumes? you mean you don't know and you think..." jackson said before giggling "ok whats so funny?" palmer asked confused before jackson could answer a voice calls out for him "hey jackson!" said the voice following it they see two skeleton teens waving at them jackson walks up to them with palmer right behind. Going up to the two they start talking to jackson while palmer watches in amazement of their appearance, after a few minutes of talking palmer could no longer hold it back "ok I just have to say it, you two have amazing costumes its looks so real like I could really put my hand through you" palmer said actually putting his hand down the girl skeleton's shirt and chest when his hand really did go through her cest surprising palmer and causing the girl to scream then slaps him across the face making him fall on his ass. Getting back his focus palmer realize what happen "hey whats the big idea pal?" the skeleton boy said "my hand...her...she's real...your real!" palmer said surprised and scared "yeah and you'll get a real beating if you do that to my ghoulfriend agian normie" said the skeleton boy walking with the girl leaving jackson and palmer "uhhh let me explain palmer" jackson try to say as palmer got and backed away "oh shit what the hell is going on here" palmer said then suddenly bumps into someone large putting his hands behind him to feel what is a large muscular chest turning around he comes face to face with a large minotaur with short blond hair wearing a tight red shirt.

Spoting palmer the minotaur looks down "hey watch where your going normie" said the minotaur, hearing that palmer turns his head after taking a quick shot of the minotaur "whoa dude two words breath mints" palmer said making a few students listening laugh but maded the minotaur mad "you think your funny huh?" asked the minotaur holding palmer by his collar. Palmer tries to break free but can't "comon manny let him go" jackson said trying to come to palmer's aid manny just laughs "you better watch yourself normie" manny said shoving palmer away, palmer tries to keep his balance until he lands on a trail of slime left by a slime monster sliding down the hall screaming at the top of his lungs "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" palmer yelled passing many students as he zooms down the hall, after seeing him disappear from sight jackson soon chases after leaving a laughing manny behind. We now see palmer sliding down the hall trying to keep his balance as he passed many students palmer noticed the different types of monsters as he could he saw ghost, werewolves, vampires and many others before speeding pass them while sliding backwards suddenly palmer hears sparks talking to him "look out what?" palmer said turning on his heel to see him about to crash into a group of familiar students from behind who were talking not noticing the out of control palmer coming at them "so did you hear what happend eailer today some new student went to the middle of the hallway and yelled his presense to the whole school" said clawdeen "really just like I did when I first got here" said frankie "yeah but he did it knowing they laugh at him" said a rude sounding girl with bandages wraped on her body "be nice cleo beside we did here there was going to be a new student coming and that he was different" said a boy with snakes for hair "a boy huh sounds familiar to anybody?" said draculaura "what you think it could be that boy you all meet the other day?" asked a blue fish girl with an austraillian accent next to a fish boy with a bowl on his head "yeah what was his name palmer right?" asked the fish boy "yeah that was all we got before he ran out the door talking about trouble" said frankie.

Just clawdeen ears perk up "hey do you all hears something?" clawdeen asked making everyone stop to listen, seconds later hearing the sound of screaming coming from behind. Turning around they see palmer coming at them at ramming speed "can't turn got to jump it" palmer said jumping over the group and tumbling to the ground rolling into a ball and crashing into a locker closing it behind him "what was that?" asked clawd "I don't know" said cleo "I think that was a normie" said the snake boy "your right about that deuce but that kinda looked like palmer" said frankie "you don't think?" asked draculaura "we won't know unless we see come on" said clawdeen leading the others to the locker. Inside the locker palmer was trying to make sense of everything that happend so far "ok came to school found out its full of monsters and now i'm trapped in a locker...great" palmer said trying to get up right then hears banging on the locker "hello are you ok in there?" asked draculaura palmer hearing this is about to answer when he remembers whats on the other side "uh nobody is here" said palmer hoping they go away "come on pal we all saw you go in there just come out" said clawdeen "no way so you can try and kill me? I don't think so" palmer said trying to figure out an escape plan "look we're not going to hurt you or anything we just want to talk" said frankie "yeah thats what they all say but I don't buy it" palmer said "ok pal you coming out or do I have to make you?" clawdeen asked getting a hardy laugh from the locker "yeah I like to see you try puppy" palmer said as the others backed away from a slightly ticked off clawdeen who doesn't like to be challenged she then punches the locker hard enough making palmer fly out and slide down the hall. Getting up with a groan palmer soon realize whose behind him and backs up to a row of lockers feeling surrounded he goes into his pockets but remembers he left his weapons at home. Looking around palmer spots a janitor cart and reaches over for it grabing a mop then points it at the others "back off I got a mop and I know how to use this" said palmer making the others take a step back "whoa dude we're not going to hurt you" replied deuce "like I haven't that before and guess what they do it anyway" replied palmer "palmer its us frankie and the others we met at the arcade" frankie said trying to defuse the situation.

Hearing this confuses palmer "what frankie, arcade...hold up there lady I met a girl named frankie and i'm damn certain she wasn't green" palmer said lowering the mop. "we used magic to make us look human when we go to the normie side of town" clawdeen said holding up a ring looking at the ring and thinking about what they said palmer gave a huge sigh "ohhh magic thats what it was...man you think I be used to stuff like this with the life I had" palmer said putting the mop back. "Sorry about that this all just took me by surprise" said palmer "thats ok happens to a lot but its nice to see you again" frankie said walking up to him "thanks you to...the real you I mean" palmer replied "nice to see you too manster" clawd said as the others walked up closer "nice to meet and see you all" palmer said looking at each of them and seeing some new faces. "nice to meet you mate i'm lagoona blue and this is gil webber my boyfriend" lagoona said "nice to meet you palmer" added gil "nice to meet you both" palmer said taking a quick pic of them before anyone noticed "hey i'm deuce gorgon and this is my ghoulfriend cleo" deuce said "thats cleo de nile of the nile family you should know" cleo added "I didn't but good for you, you get a cinnaon roll" palmer joked making everyone laugh and cleo glare then taking a pic then hears the sound of heavey breathing. Looking around he spots jackson coming down the hall and stopping to catch his breath "jackson you ok?" asked frankie "yeah just been running this whole time, you all haven't seen a normie slide by have you?" jackson asked then see palmer standing with them "palmer am I glad you're ok, I thought you got eaten or something when you dissappeared like that" said jackson "well I didn't man so don't worry about me i've been through worse" palmer said making the others look at him with intrest "by the way we never got you whole name the other day" clawdeen said reminding everyone "oh yes we didn't what is it?" draculaura asked "huh oh thats right I left in a hurry sorry my name is adrain palmer cooper but everyone calls me palmer so call me palmer" palmer said then remembered something else "hey that reminds me while I was zooming through the halls of this school I came to realize something" palmer said making the others guess "what was that?" clawdeen asked "ohh that i'm in a school for monsters and I don't know why" palmer said in an deadbeat tone "can someone explain that to me?" palmer asked before anyone could try to answer "I think I can answer that" said a voice out of nowhere turning around they all see a women on top of a flaming horse palmer seeing this turns to the others "this is going to only get weider isn't it?" palmer said as the others nodded.

chapter 5 end: to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First day of school, not going to be my last...BRING IT!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Ocs.

The chapter opens to palmer sitting in a office filled with books, files, and other things with a women behind a desk and next to her is a flaming horse. The first thing palmer thinks is this is the principals office and that the lady at the desk must be the principal but what is on his mind the most is the horse. The lady after going through a thick folder soon notice palmer stairing at her horse and begins to speak.

"Your probably wondering about the horse right?" asked the lady getting only a nodd as an answer.

"his name is nightmare and I am headmistress bloodgood let me be one of the first to welcome you to monster high"

"wait monster high? but the letter said muntor high" palmer said looking away from the horse

"yeah that was a typo from my assisstant but can you blame her" bloodgood said as a zombie lady walks in with some papers placing them on the desk then walking away. As she walked away bloodgood gestured to her.

"I see your point, sooo monster high huh this is a school?" palmer asked a little confused

"yes monster high as you may have seen so far is a school for the next generation of monsters. To help educate monters to live in the world today and with the normies or humans." replied bloodgood

"If this is a school for monsters why are me and jackson here then?" palmer asked taking a picture of nightmare

"the reason for that is to show that monsters and normies can exist together" bloodgood explained

"so your way of doing this is to bring normies to a school of monsters and show them that theres little difference between the two" palmer answered

"thats correct adrian as you may not know there is some hostility between the two this is a way to help build over that. I hope one day for monsters and normies to live in harmony with eachother" she said

"so to do that is to take it one step at a time starting with school I can understand what you're trying to do but why me though that I still don't get?" palmer asked reminded of that

"that was because of your uncle, your uncle was one of our most respected teachers in the monster community and in this school. One day about a year ago he comes to my office telling me about you and how he wanted to enroll you into this school at first I was a little confused about it since we were still thinking it over about letting normies into the student body. But hex was determined that you would be an excellent addition to the school and for the experiment." bloodgood said taking off her head and placing it on the desk

"uhhhh so my uncle wanted me to come here for this but did he tell you another reason why?" palmer asked a little surpised by what happend

"no except that he wanted to help you and the experiment...you're not going to scream or something?" she asked

"yeah I used up all my scream in the halls and i'm getting use to the things that go on at this school so no. But why did you wait till now to try and contact me?" palmer asked snaping of pic of bloodgoods head

"things happend after and we did try but we had some problem finding you and your family what with the constant moving and with what happend to hex" bloodgood said in a low tone. "With that done what do you think so far about this school?" she asked

"what do I think of a school full of monsters?, I think that this place is crazy and i'm so into that!" palmer said standing up "look at this place this is a school that feels like a party and all that it implies...but more importantly my uncle wanted me to come here so I could get help and I think this place can help if there is any?" he answered

"thats not the usual response we get but thats great now there also something else I need to talk to you about" she said as her body held a thick folder then placed it on the desk "this is your file thinking over what hex said about you I decided to look over your files and found this, you have quite the history and a colorful record. Moving from place to place and the things in here made me rethink about you but after what happend to hex I looked over this and beside we already got a few students like this. But I still a little insight to this" bloodgood said.

"ok about that I was going to a bit of a phase and some of that wasn't just my doing either and to answer the whole moving around thing we've had some problems with the places that make us leave in a hurry not really want to get into that at the moment" palmer said rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway is that all or was there more we should talk about?" he asked

"no that is all and here you go" bloodgood said handing him a piece of paper "that is your schedule for the year and your locker number and also palmer if you decide that this school is not for you than you are free to leave and if you have any problems then you can come to me or someone here at school and if you choose to stay than again welcome." she said shaking his hand and sending him off to his next class.

After leaving bloodgood's office palmer is seen walking down an empty hallway trying to find his class looking at his schedule to see what classes he had, his intrest was raised at the names of some of his classes.

"lets see I got mad science, physical dreaducation, music, home ick, dead language, biteology man I need a map or something" palmer said then hears some beepings from sparks "yeah I would ask for directions if there was anyone here...wait I think I see some" he said walking up to three cat girls standing in the hall talking to eachother.

"hey someones coming and its a normie" said one of the cat girls

"haven't seen him before" said the other

"doesn't matter here he comes act natural" ordered the last

"excuse me but could you help i'm kinda lost trying to find my class" palmer said taking a look at the three

two of them had grey fur but different color hair style one had black hair with a white streak and black highlights, the other had white hair with black streak they look like they could be twins. But the third one was different she had orange fur and black stripes she look to be the leader.

"really you sure do look lost normie" said the orange one "but where are my manners i'm toralei stripe and these two are Purrsephone and Meowlody" she said pointing to the others. "So you say your lost I agree I think you have the wrong school normie" toralei said as the other two snicker.

"yeahh no I think this is the place and my names palmer, look i'm just looking for where I can find the mad science class can you help or not?" palmer said in an annoyed tone

"oh I know where that is follow me" said toralei leading them down the hall to a door "here it is good luck you're goin to need it" she said while the other two giggled behind palmer's back

"hey thanks I really appreciate this and-" palmer tried to say until a giant tentacle burst open the door and grab palmer dragging him inside. Soon a series of fighting noises and cursing is heard from inside the room while toralei and the other two laugh at this.

down the hall we see frankie, cleo, clawdeen, and draculaura walking down to where palmer is unaware of what is happening

"I wonder if palmers alright?" frankie said in a worry tone

"me too but I don't think he was in trouble or anything" replied clawdeen

"yeah as smug as he was he just got here" cleo said looking at her reflection

"yes you are right he is new and headmistress just wanted to talk to that it is" replied draulaura

"who did headmistress want to talk to" said a new voice

"nraghhhh" added a groan from another

the girls turn to see a short blue hair zombie and a tall light blue skin girl with ice forming under her feet standing there

"oh abbey, ghoulia we didn't see you there sorry" draculaura said

"it ok now what were you talking about, who is palmer?" asked abbey

"he is this new student normie that came to school today" answered clawdeen

"we meet him ealier and then he gets sent to the headmistress office we're wondering what happend after?" said frankie

"hey you ghouls hear something?" clawdeen asked perking her ears

"kinda sounds like someones in trouble closeby" answered cleo

"nraaagghh" said ghoulia pointing at something

"hey look over there, look who it is" said clawdeen at the direction ghoulia is pointing toward toralei

"that can't be good lets go see" frankie said as the others followed. "what are you up to now toralei?" she said in a stern tone

"what us nothing just showing this new guy around is all" toralei said while the other two giggled

"what new guy?" asked draculaura

suddenly palmer comes rolling out of the room hitting a row of lockers the ghouls see this and are surprised then rush to his side while toralei laughs at this.

"palmer are you ok what happend?" asked frankie helping him up

"oh you know giant tentacles trying to eat me but i'm fine...wait" palmer said checking his pockets

"whats wrong?" asked clawdeen

"I think that thing took my wallet hold up for a sec" palmer said going back into the room.

seconds later they hear the sound of fighting and things breaking. After a minute of that they see palmer walking out with a wallet in hand.

"yeah and next you won't be so lucky" palmer said putting his wallet away.

"oh sorry guess that was the wrong room my bad" toralei said acting all innocent.

"hey everyone has their flaws, yours is a shitty sense of directions" palmer saids dusting himself off "but hey thanks for trying you get a cookie" he saids in a smug tone making frankie and the others laugh.

"hiissssss" saids toralei in palmer's face

"right back at ya" palmer replies with a wink as she walks away

"nice one there but you need to watch your back around her" said clawdeen "she likes to mess with everyone and bring them down especially normies so be careful"

"I got you, also who are your friends?" palmer asked noticing the new faces

"hello there I am abbey bominable nice to meet you" said abbey "you have a scary face and tough posture" she said surprising palmer.

"whoa greet me then burn me ha nice one" palmer saids

"you're not mad?" asked abbey

"nope that was a good one" he saids

"nraagghh" said ghoulia walking up to him

"what?" palmer asked

"nraagghh" ghoulia saids louder

"I can't understand you i'm sorry" palmer replies "what are you trying to say?" he asked

"no palmer this is ghoulia and she only speaks in zombie" answered draculaura

"oh sorry about that nice to meet you two" palmer replies

"so palmer what were you saying before?" frankie asked

"huh oh yeah I was trying to find my class til, you saw" he replied

"oh we can help you with that" abbey saids "can I see your schedule please" she ask

"sure here you go" palmer said handing it to her

"I know where this is and can take you there if you like?" abbey saids

"thank you that would be a great help" replies palmer following her and ghoulia waving goodby to the others

"here you are this is the class you seek" saids abbey pointing to the class door "your in luck class has not started yet" she saids

"thank you both for this" palmer saids about to go in when he hears a groan

"nraaggh" said ghoulia

"sorry still don't understand" palmer replies

"she saids she hope to be friends and so do I" abbey translated

"that would be great thank you" palmer answered

"that is good having friends helps make school eaiser to handle" abbey saids

"so everyone tells me and i'm thankful for the advise" palmer saids as they walk away before palmer could go in he looks around getting this sense of being watched but shrugs it off.

Just then a pair of eyes appear out of a coner belonging to a girl about palmer's age with white hair with a purple streak she appears to be human with a smirk on her face.

"so your adrian huh? this is going to be fun" said the girl before walking into the class after palmer.

inside the classroom it looked just like anyother except its full of monsters and one normie. Seeing this palmer finds an empty seat at the back and takes it trying to not notice the whole class eyeing him. Looking around the class palmer could see monster of different kinds from mummies to ghost and a certain werecat with a smirk glaring at him. Just then the teacher walks in making all the students seated.

"ok class to day we are having a new student and if you haven't already guess it hes a normie" said the teacher "so will mr. cooper come up now!" he said making palmer jump out of his seat

walking down the class to the front palmer stood next to the teacher and facing the class.

"I am mr. hackington and you must be adrain cooper right" hackington said

"yes but call me palmer everyone does" palmer said a little nervous with the teacher getting in his face.

"well then palmer why don't you introduce yourself to the class then" hackington demanded

"right my names adrian cooper but you can call me palmer" replied palmer taking a bow "I moved here with my family not long ago and its nice to meet you all" he added

"well palmer welcome to monster high and hope you survive the first day" mr.H said with a manical laugh appreared from behind

"does that happen often?" palmer asked only to be ignored

"go and take your seat now!" hackington ordered making palmer walk back to his seat.

Once back to his seat palmer sat there listening to the class while having this feeling of someone watching him looking around he couldn't figure out where though.

"cooper is there something of intrest you like to share?" hackington yelled

"no sir its nothing sorry" palmer replied as the teacher turn back to the front. Palmer sank down in his seat listening to the teacher borded out of his mind.

"so does anybody know the results of this?" hack said gesturing to the board looking around for someone to answer then palmer raises his hand.

"the answer is spontanious combustion" palmer said in a borded tone

"that correct mr. cooper now why don't you come up and show us how you came to that solution NOW!" hack said making palmer jump out of his seat again.

walking pass other students palmer could feel the eyes all on him as he got closer to the board. Once he was at the board hack gave him a piece of chalk and pointed to a blank board.

"ok now show us how you came to that answer" hack said

going to the board palmer began to write an equation down while explaining to the class what it was after about a minute of that he puts the chalk down and faces the class.

"so yeah thats how you end up with spontanious combustion...any questions?" palmer asked looking at the dumbstruck class.

"very good cooper, now TAKE YOUR SEAT!" hack order pushing palmer in the direction of his seat.

halfway to his seat palmer trips on something and hits the ground with a thump. Looking back he see a foot sticking out connected to a cyclops looking down at him laughing along with most of the class.

"cooper get to your seat now! or fail this class!" yelled hack

"yes sir" palmer said getting up and glaring at the cyclop before getting to his seat.

After class was over all the students were leaving the class in a hurry, palmer was about to leave when the girl from the hall walks up to him. Palmer looks up to see her and has this strange feeling of dejavu looking at her face.

"not having a great first day huh?" asked the girl

"no this is how I expected it to go, all thats missing is being hit with food." palmer said in a sarcastic way

"hey everyone has that on the first day, i'm charmcaster" she said holding her hand out

"adrian cooper but call me palmer" replied palmer shaking her hand

"everyone calls you that huh" charmcaster saids surprising palmer with that

"how do you that?" he asked

"heard you say while you were talking with those other monsters" she replies

"so you a normie here too like me and jackson huh thats nice" he said looking at her "have we met before?" he asked having this feeling of seeing her somewhere.

"no this is the first time we've met and yes i'm a normie...kinda" replies charmcaster

"kinda? what do mean by that?" palmer asked confused

"oh nothing just that i'm not like other normies" she says walking to the door than stops to look at a confused palmer "maybe we'll see each other again soon" she says before walking out the door.

palmer leaves through the door to find shes gone, then just walks away thinking about the feeling she gave off. Walking through the halls he takes a look at his schedule to see whats next, the next thing for him was free period.

"free period huh this gives me an idea" palmers said then hears sparks beeping "I could use this time to check this school out so I don't end up lost again thats what i'll do" he replied than starts to walk.

going around the school palmer was able to find many places like the gym and the biteology class, as well the lunch room that was called the creepateria. While walking down the hall checking his phone palmer was unaware of someone coming his way as he was check his mail.

"beepbeepbeeep" said sparks

"watch out, where?" asked palmer looking around only to get hit in the back with a basketball causing him to drop his phone down some stairs and through a door. "Ahh thats just great, what the hell?" palmer said grabbing the ball then see a guy with yellowish skin and hair looking as if on fire come running towards him.

"ah my bad man didn't see you there" said the boy

"thats ok no harm done" palmer replied

"great, names heath burns" he said holding his hand out

"adrian but call me palmer nice to meet you" palmer said shaking his hand which felt warm then remembers his phone. "oh thats right I dropped my phone sorry man I gotta go" he said about to go down the stairs until heath stops him.

"wait your palmer that new normie that came to our school?" asked heath

"wow news spreads fast" palmer said "how did you know anyway?" he asked

"its all over the blog see" heath said showing palmer

"spectra's blog?" palmer asked

"yeah she got the know how on everything that goes on at this school." heath answered "So when a new normie comes to school she had to blog about it." he added

"thats wow thats...hey hold up these pics are from earlier how did she get these?" palmer asked surprised

"oh shes a ghost so she can be anywhere" heath replied "she probably been following you this whole time, see" he said showing a pic of palmer and heath talking.

"what!" palmer said looking around for her "ok thats might be why I felt like someone was watching me all day" he added

"so what were you gonna do now?" heath asked

"what, right I was about to go and get my phone" replied palmer

"down there, in the catacombs?" said heath

"the catacombs?" palmer said

"yeah there are catacombs underneath the school" answered heath "they go on deep and far lots of monsters use them for certain things but they can be dangerous for a normie. Especially for one who doesn't know there way." he said

"thanks for the warning but I need to get my phone so see ya" palmer said walking down the stairs reaching for the door.

"can't you just get a new phone?" asked heath

"can't my phone is one of a kind, built it myself" replied palmer "besides its not the phone but whats on it that I can't replace" he added before going through the door and disappears.

"oh man that guy is nuts" heath said then hears his phone buzz. Looking at his phone he see a new blog about palmer going down into the catacombs with a picture of him going down. "wow that was fast" he said

THE CATACOMBS:

palmer is seen walking down a long flight of stairs as he trys to get to the bottom to find his phone and sparks.

"damn this is long, I wonder how far deep it is?" he said spitting a loogie and waiting for it to hit "1,2,3,4,5,6 (splat) six seconds, thats a six second drop right there." he said continuing down the stairs unaware of someone following him taking pics of the things he does. Finally reaching the bottom palmer looks around and begins to hold his nose from a strong scent "whoa thats some smell its like a swamp mix with jungle and deep fried in a graveyard" he said getting used to the scent "ok now where is sparks at?, sparks! you near by?" palmer yelled looking to get a sign but none "super he must be father in this place" he said walking deeper into the catacombs.

Elsewhere:

we come back to heath standing at the entrance looking at his phone at the pics that are popping up about palmer.

"man that guy is sure determine, whats so special about that phone?" he asked no one in particular

"heath!" said a voice causing heath to be startled then looks up to see frankie with clawdeen, draculaura, cleo, deuce, abbey, ghoulia, and lagoona running up to him. "What is this about?" frankie asked showing heath the pics of palmer down in the catacombs.

"ok he dropped his phone down there and went to go get it, I tried to stop him but he still went down there, he said something about how it was important that he get what was on the phone" heath said in defense.

"well he could get in trouble who knows what is down there" draculaura said

"maybe, but palmer didn't look like the kind of person who go down without a fight" said deuce

"or without taking a couple of people with him" added clawdeen

"still we have to find him before he gets in some deep trouble down there" said frankie "besides how would it look to be eaten on your first day anyway" she added as they all agreed to go down there lagoona, heath, and ghoulia stayed above just in case.

CATACOMBS:

Back in the catacombs we see palmer walking around calling out for his phone with no response in return and growing more irritated about it.

"sparks! come on already give me a sign of anything here" palmer yelled that it echos all over the place then spots a light from a far and begins to walk towards it. Upon reaching the light he finds it coming from the celing and over a statue of a dragon. "damn so much for that" palmer said then takes a close look at the statue to see a plaque with the name smokey and some plants laid down in front of it "smokey huh and some snap dragons this must be some kind of memorial" he said getting a strange feeling from the statue "but you don't look like you've always been like this, you wouldn't have seen a phone around have you?" he asked the statue getting no response. After looking at the statue palmer notices something from the corner of his eye a green flash coming from a distance "that must be sparks trying to signal me" he said running towards the flash with someone on his tail.

elsewhere frankie and her friends reach the bottom of the steps then begin to wonder which way to go to start looking. Checking each direction for a sign of him with no luck they turn to eachother.

"so which way do we go?" asked clawdeen

"I don't know he could be anywhere" said frankie

"oh if only there was a sign" said draculaura

"hey look at this" cleo said showing everyone a picture of palmer near a statue

"spectra must be following him, we can find him using her blog" frankie said with hope

"yeah and I know where that is come on" deuce as they started running

once there they find that he is gone, then look at there phone to see any new pics were posted and found one.

"looks like he was here than left when he saw some kind of green flash, ran that way" clawdeen said pointing in the direction palmer ran

"according to the blog that was only a few minutes ago" said frankie "lets go find that man" she said running with everyone following behind

Back with palmer we see him walking trying to find the flash of light from sparks. Looking around for it he spots something on the ground, he realizes that its sparks on the ground by a large pile of rocks.

"there you are man I was worried I'd never find you I mean this place is crazy huge look at this" palmer said picking it up unaware of what was happening behind him. The pile of rocks began to shake and then rise into the air while palmer was still unaware checking sparks and his phone for any damages.

"BEHIND YOU!" yelled out a ghostly female voice alerting palmer

"what!?" palmer said turning around to see the rocks coming together to form a large body. It had moss all over it and looked like the golems in his yard only bigger and older "damn did not see this coming" he said as the golem swung its fist at him barely giving him time to react. After barely missing the fist palmer rolls into a colum causing him to drop his phone that slides away from him. "oh come on what isn't going to attack me in this town?" he said getting frustrated with all this. Standing up palmer sees another fist come at him and moves out of the way then see an opening and lands a blow to its body. After a short pause palmer grabs on to his hand out of pain from the impact "ahhh! son of bitch that hurt" he said through the pain "what are you made adamantium?" he said looking at the golem who stood there quietly "did not think that through, usally works though" he added before seeing the golem attack moving out of the way. Palmer searches through his pockets for a weapon but found nothing "right unarmed, and not a mop in sight" he said facepalming himself just then he spots his phone and remembers sparks. Palmer dashes for his phone only to see a large fist about to collide with him barley missing it but still gets hit in the side by it. knocked into another colum palmer had to think fast in this fight or get crushed by a fist, looking around for something he finds a rock "well better than nothing I guess" he said getting up holding the rock in hand. The golem and palmer stair down eachother till the golem makes the first move charging in swinging its fist and miss, this give palmer an opening dodging the hit and making his way behind the golem than climbs onto its back. Once on its back he begins smashing the rock on the golems head only to have the rock break in half "oh come on this is crap, cheap ass rock" palmer said jumping off the golem before it grabbed him. now without a weapon or plan palmer was put in a bind trying to figure a way to get pass the golem and reach for sparks but had no idea until he hears the sound of multiple footsteps coming their way. Palmer turns to see frankie and the others entering the room right seeing him fighting a golem.

"palmer whats going on here?" frankie asked confused about this

"what? i'm just fighting a golem thats trying to kill me thats all" palmer replied in sarcastic tone

"where did it come from?" asked clawdeen

"what you mean this isn't something that happens at your school?" palmer asked ducking from another fist

"no dude this is new to us" replied deuce

"look I like to try and explain this crap but I'm kinda busy trying to deal with it" said palmer dodging another hit then sees the phone near the group. "Frankie could you throw my phone to me please" palmer asked pointing to the phone.

"huh your phone why?" frankie asked

"so I can end this and move on with my life" he answered in a irratated and sarcastic tone. Just as she was about to grab it the golem turns and spots them and charges at them, seeing this palmer jumps over the golem kicking it in the head causing it to stumble backward as he lands infront the group.

"wow that was impressive" said draculaura

"thanks had alot of practice" palmer replied turning to see the golem charging again "can I have this, thank you" he said taking his phone in his hand "sparks attack!" he said causing sparks to leave his phone and cover his left hand forming a small cannon, pointing it at the golem. Right when the golem was only a foot away palmer fires a powerful lazer right at its head shattering it and going through the celing.

In the hallway:

While this was going on in the hallway heath, lagoona and ghoulia were waiting at the doorway for the others to return with palmer.

"you think there alright down there?" asked lagoona sounding worried

"i'm sure their fine what could happen that they can't handle?" said heath just as a lazer shoots past his feet and through the celing barely missing him "what was that just now?" he said falling on his ass from the surprise

"nraaghh" said ghoulia

"I know it was a lazer i'm asking where it came from?" heath replied

"it came from below but I know what you mean mate" said lagoona wondering whats going on down there.

Back in the catacombs:

After the golem's head was blown off the body began to crumble and fall apart infront of everyone. With the golem gone palmer's hand returns to normalm and sparks appears infront of everyone waggings his tail at them.

"good boy sparks that was great although we may have over done it a bit there" palmer said looking at the giant hole "i'm sure it'll be fine" he said

"um palmer what is that?" asked cleo pointing at sparks

"what oh you never met him this is sparks" answered palmer

"thats sparks I thought he was a dog?" said clawdeen

"well hes' kinda like a dog when you think about it" palmer said as sparks jumps in his arms and on his shoulder

"but what is he?" asked draculaura

"hes' kinda like living metal cause he can merge with machines and other electronics improving them, we found him three years ago after he fell out of the sky and crashed in the front of our car" palmer explained

"but why do you call him sparks?" deuce asked confused about the name. Hearing the question palmer had a deadpan look than pulls out some batteries and throws them in the air. Sparks see them and streches his head eating them as he was he began to emit sparks from his body shocking palmer who falls on the ground, seeing this the other move in close only to be startled when he gets back up a second later with his hair standing up.

"thats why we call him sparks, does that every now and then" palmer replied

"well its nice to meet you sparks" frankie said patting him on the head causing both to release electricity causing palmer's hair to turn into an afro this causes everyone to laugh "opps sorry about that" said frankie

"its ok second time this happens and I still say I make this work" palmer said making everyone laugh some more. "Oh and thanks for the warning ealier" he added

"what warning?" cleo asked

"what do mean one of yelled out to me about the golem" palmer said making everyone confused

"that wasn't us" said clawdeen

"yes we didn't get here til you and the golem were face to face a minute ago" abbey said

"wait if that wasn't you then who?" asked palmer feeling nervous about this

"it must have been spectra since shes been following you this whole time" deuce said catching palmer's attention

"what spectra where?" palmer asked looking around for her "I don't see anyone else" he said

"shes a ghost so she can hide anywhere" answered frankie

"shes been taking pics of you this whole time and posting them on the blog see" cawldeen said showing palmer the blog with pics of him fighting the golem.

"well can she show herself so I can thank her for the warning" palmer asked

"no thanks are needed just helping out" said a voice from behind palmer startling him. When he turned around he see a girl floating there with long purple hair wearing a purple dress looking kinda see through "nice to meet face to face i'm spectra the one that warned you eailier sorry for the scare" she said

"nice to meet you i'm palmer and I wasn't scared I was startled theres a difference" said palmer catching his breath "you think I would be use to people coming at me from behind but they still get me from time to time" he added checking the time.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react to me appearing as I did and the whole following you thing so thats why I stayed hidden this whole time." spectra said

"oh you be surprised how often this has happend to me" palmer said under his breath

"what?" asked spectra

"I said its understandable i'm still getting use to this school and all but thanks for the blog pics of me that is sure to get me some fame here, makes it faster for the rest of the school to know me" palmer said

"your welcome" spectra replied

"hey you guys why don't we get back up top free period is almost over" deuce said which made everyone agree then start heading for the stairs. Palmer stop looking around getting another sense of someone watching him but couldn't find the source.

"palmer you ok?" asked clawdeen

"yeah its nothing just a chill" palmer replied following behind. Just as they were out of sight a shadow appears from on top of a wall sitting there the whole time. The shadow figure comes into light and is charmcaster who was watching the whole event.

"hmmm your tougher than you appear palmer but no matter" she said as she floated down from the wall "even you won't stand in my way" she said as she turns around and picks up a piece of the golems head "shame about you but it was to test him after all" she said crushing the piece to dust before a light surounds her and she disappears in it.

The hallway:

Once back up the stairs and through the door palmer and the gang went back to the hallway to find heath and the others there standing near a large hole in the floor.

"hey you guys found him thats great" heath said walking up to them

"what happend down there?" lagoona asked looking back at the hole

"oh nothing just something trying to kill me thats all" palmer answered like its nothing as everyone looked at him "what!" he asked

"what kind of life do you have?" heath ask

"one you wish you don't have" palmer said with a smile

"how can you say that with a smile?" asked abbey

"cause i'm still alive after all that" palmer said as sparks rubs his cheek, then see everyones face as they had that what the hell look on them "yeah buts that for another day" he said

"um what is that?" lagoona asked pointing to sparks

"thats sparks my dog" palmer answered

"thats a dog?" said heath

"kinda acts like one so yeah" replied palmer "he was the reason I needed to get my phone back" he said

"thats so cool" heath reaching to pet sparks only to get shocked "ahhh!" he said falling backward from the shock and bursting into flames as everyone laugh except palmer who was focused on the fire.

"palmer are you ok?" frankie asked seeing the blank stare in palmer's eyes. Noticing this sparks lets off a small discharge snapping him back out of it.

"what, sorry just that kinda surprised me and it is awesome how you can do that" palmer said helping heath up

"thanks man thats nice to hear for once" heath replied

"hey we should be going now classes are about to start soon" deuce alerted everyone

"you're right, palmer what class do you have next" asked clawdeen, hearing this palmer takes out his schedule to see and finds it.

"next I have physical dreaducation" palmer replied

"oh hey thats my next class too" heath said "I can take you there" he added

"hey thanks man" palmer said following heath

"before you go you wouldn't mind taking one last pic for the blog?" spectra asked

"no prob" palmer said smiling for the camra as she took it

"thanks now I need to go bye" spectra said phasing through a wall

"yeah we got to go too" clawdeen said as she and the others walked away

"seeya palmer try not to get in more trouble" said draculaura

"I'll try seeya" palmer replied following heath to the gym.

The Gym:

After entering the gym palmer meets coach igor after talking with him igor gives him a gym uniform and points him to the lockeroom. Changing into them palmer waits by the wall for class to begin, looking around he spies some familiar faces in the gym. Such as a certain werecat and a not so friendly minotaur but it wasn't all bad jackson was there too in the class talking to the other students. Looking up in the stands palmer saw another familiar face in a certain nomie named charmcaster sitting there appear to be waiting for a show to start, as she waves at him. Waving back palmer was unaware of jackson approaching him from behind.

"hey palmer how you been?" asked jackson

"what oh hey jackson didn't see you there" palmer said

"anything happen while you were in the catacombs?" jackson ask

"how'd you know about that?" palmer asked surprised by it

"its all over spectra's blog" answer jackson "its what everyones talking about the normie who took on a golem and won" he added

"she took pics of that too huh" palmer said

"she posted a video of the whole fight" jackson said showing palmer the video and was right it showed the whole thing.

"and everyone saw this?" palmer asked sounding nervous

"look around its what everyone is talking about" he said pointing at how the other students were looking at them more specifically at palmer. Just then a whistle is heard alerting everyone of the teacher getting ready to start class.

"alright line up were starting" yelled igor "today were going to be playing dodgeball" he said as half the class was cheering and the other half was groaning. "Quiet down now! time to pick captains, first captain manny taur front and center" igor ordered as manny walked up next to him "ok now for the next captain, since we have a new student I think I'll make the new normie the second captain, cooper front and center" he order as palmer looked around then walked up next to him. "Ok now manny you choose your team first and who evers left will be on palmer's team got it? good" igor said before walking to the sideline. After about a minute manny had choosen his team made up of the more athletic team including heath and toralei leaving palmer with jackson and the weaker students and zombies. "Ok now that the teams are choosen move to the opposite sides of the court and come out fighting." said igor as the two teams went to the walls while the coach laid down some rubber red balls in the center of the court. Both teams were in the ready position to make a dash for the balls, waiting for the signal to start when suddenly the whistle blew causing both team to rush for the balls with the exception of the zombies who moved slower then the rest. with the exception of palmer manny's team had grabbed all the balls and began firing upon the other team who were now on the defensive trying not to get hit with little success. The zombies were the first to be out cause they weren't able to react fast enough then one by one the rest of palmer's team was eleminated leaving only palmer who was dodging the balls with little effort and jackson who was lucky to not get hit. The other team was laughing at who was left two normies this made them feel they had this in the bag just as jackson threw a ball trying to hit someone only for them to move out of the way. "say you prays normies" manny said throwing a ball heading for jackson only to be caught by palmer surprising everyone at this, toralei threw another but palmer caught it with one hand now having two in his hands gave a smug look towards the other team telling them to bring it.

Manny's team began throwing all the balls they had at palmer who was blocking each with the ones he had in his hands while defending jackson after a minute they were down to one ball which manny threw at palmer who caught it between the two in his hand this stunned everyone and caused coach igor to swallow his whistle choking on it as the game went on. Now empty handed manny's team was now on the defensive as palmer began to juggle the balls in his hands this confused the other team.

"whats he doing?, putting on a show?" asked heath before getting hit by a fast ball that returned to palmer "what the?" he said while laying on the ground. The others look back to see palmer still juggling the balls looking at them with a smirk then started shooting at each one as the ball return to him. hitting everyone but manny and toralei palmer stop juggling and shot another hitting toralei taking her out of the game while his team cheered on, palmer drops one of the balls and tosses the other to jackson.

"what?" said jackson looking at palmer

"follow my lead" palmer said as jackson nodded. They then turn to manny who was preparing to dodge just as palmer threw his ball making manny jump in the air then signals for jackson who throws his ball at manny who was unable to dodge and got hit crashing to the ground. Finally able to get the whistle out the coach blows it ending the game declaring palmer's team the winners making them cheer as they crowded palmer and jackson for winning it for them. While jackson was taking in the praise palmer leaves the crowd and walks over to a unconsious manny and taps on his face waking him up.

"hey time to get up beefy" palmer said as manny opens his eyes

"what happen?" manny asked sitting up holding his head

"nothing you just got beat by two normies is all" palmer replied holding his hand out for manny to grab helping him up "it was still a good game you have to admit that big guy" he said

"you just got lucky thats all it won't happen again, but yeah it was" manny said in a stuborn tone.

"well better luck next time" palmer said holding a fist in the air waiting for manny to replie which he slowly did tapping his fist with palmers before walking away. Seeing other students leave to get change palmer hears a hissing noise and sees toralei hissing at him as she walks past, palmer replies by winking at her making her angrier and storming off. While this was happening charmcaster who saw the whole thing smirked seeing something else that the others couldn't see then makes her way down to congrulate palmer.

"great game there" she said patting him on the back alerting him

"oh hey you saw huh?" palmer said

"yeah I was here the whole time" she replied

"I know, but why do I get the feeling that you being here is no coincidence?" palmer said with intrigue

"I have no idea what you're talking about and may I say you were a real **Beast **in that game" she said with emphises on that one word before walking away from a curious palmer who was left there thinking what she meant by that.

"what did she mean by that?" palmer thought before a hand touched his back. Looking behind he sees jackson there snapping him out of his thought.

"hey you alright?" jackson ask

"yeah just lost in thought thats all" palmer replied

"what were you and charmcaster talking about?" asked jackson

"nothing she was just praising me about the game" palmer answered

"oh well then come on class is over and its lunch now" jackson said heading to the locker room with palmer following behind.

After changing out of their gym clothes palmer and jackson headed for the creepateria to grab some grub. Getting into line they grabbed their food but to palmer it didn't look exactly like food it looked like it was alive he follow jackson to a table as they passed other students who looked at them funny and one bumped into palmer almost making him drop his lunch.

"watch where your going normie" said the student who looked to be werewolf. Reaching an empty table the two sat down to eat their lunch, palmer was hesitant at first to eat it but change when he found it tastey.

"so how is it?" jackson asked seeing palmer eat it

"its alright, I thought this stuff would jump on my face or something" palmer replied taking another bite

"thats on thursday" jackson said making palmer look up from his food. "Well I take it you like it here at school huh?" he asked

"are you kidding this place is amazing why would I leave?" palmer said with excitiment "but this whole everyone hates me thing gets old fast" he added

"not everyone just most but it takes time" jackson replied then notices some familiar faces heading towards them. Palmer sees this and turns around to see frankie and the others coming towards them.

"hey guys hows it been?" frankie asked as she and the others took a seat with them.

"oh you know the usual only with green glop to eat" palmer said making the others to laugh

"hey heath told us what happend in the gym eairlier and got to say that was amazing you two" clawdeen said patting the two on the back

"thanks but it was really palmer who did all that" jackson corrected

"what are you chop liver you dealt the winning blow man take credit where its due" palmer said making jackson feel better.

"thats nice of you to say palmer" said draculaura

"yeah well I got a way with that its probably in the blood" palmer said then notice drac faint to the ground then everyone glares at him "what?" palmer said confused about what happend.

"don't say that word around draculaura manster" clawd said holding her up

"what blood?" palmer said making her faint again

"yes that word" clawdeen said helping her friend "look your new so you didn't know but drac here is a straight up vegan she faints from the sight of meat and that word" she said to palmer.

"oh sorry won't happen again" palmer said "right after this BLOOOOOD!"palmer said making her faint then starts laughing as the others glared at him cept for heath who was also laughing. While palmer was laughing sparks let off an electric shock on him "ok ok i'm sorry won't happen again promise just had to get it out there thats all" palmer said just as something hit the back of his head. Looking behind on the floor was a wad of paper then sees toralei and her friends holding paper in their hands as they laugh.

"don't mind her she just likes to mess with everyone, normies especially" clawdeen said

"I don't think shes mean just having a hard time expressing herself in another way is all" palmer said surprising the others "what?, got an uncle whose a therapist taught me lots of things" palmer answered making it clear.

"well like I said before it takes time for others to get use to normies being at this school" jackson said giving palmer an idea.

"thats a good thought there, hold this" palmer said handing him sparks and chomp then leaves the table confusing them as he walk towards toralei. she sees this and wonder what he going to do once he was there he jumps on the table making them more confused then starts to stretch, taking a deep breath he lets out a loud whistle (like what kiber did in omiverse) getting the whole creepateria's attention.

"hello monster high my name is adrian palmer cooper but call me palmer and I am a normie" palmer said pausing as the room stayed silent "I know shocking but its true I am here cause my uncle hex recommened me here" he said this made some of the students gasp cause they didn't know that.

"professor hex is his uncle" drac said surprise by that with the others.

"now that you know i'm a normie I only have this to say...Lets have it!" palmer said holding his hands out as the students looked at eachother.

5 minutes later we see palmer walking out of the creepateria completly covered in food as the students were bombarting him with the stuff. Palmer just grabs his stuff and leaves the school with the other students who were heading home, as he was about to go through the exit he spots frankie and the others running towards him.

"what was the point of getting pelt with food?" frankie asked

"well you said that it takes time for most to get used to normies right?" palmer said

"yeah" she said

"so I thought I speed up the whole thing by getting most of the negativity out there" palmer replied as the others looked at him with confusion, seeing this palmer rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh "them throwing food at me was their way of expressing there hate towards normies and letting out in the open" he said making it clearier for them.

"so did it work" clawdeen asked as a student goes up to palmer and gives him a high five then walks away.

"does that answer your question?" palmer asked

"how did you know that would work so well?" drac asked

"letting in all out on the table leaves little held in so its like letting off some steam by smashing a car" palmer said as they looked at him confused again "keep in mind my uncle was a therapist" he said then notice a food covered toralei stomping towards him. Getting in his face making himback up to a row of lockers as the others watch to see what would happen next.

"you think this is funny don't you" she said pointing to her and her friends.

"what is it my fault you happen to be at the table that had the best vantage point for getting the whole creepateria's attention and line of fire" palmer said removing a banana peel from her head.

"meow! don't think you safe I will get you back for this" she said

"anytime good with me" palmer said looking her in the eyes causing her back away letting out a hiss and walking pass them her friends right behind.

"hey you ok toralei?" meowlody asked looking at her face seeing it slightly red.

"that boy theres something more to him and its strange" toralei said with a smirk.

"that was weird she just walk away like that" frankie said

"thats just standing you ground while being polite" palmer said walking out the door as the others follow.

"so you heading home to shower?" cleo asked

"yeah but first I got pick up my brothers and sister" palmer said standing infront of the gate.

"you dad coming to pick you up?" frankie ask

"nope he too busy to" palmer replied

"looking for a job?" asked deuce

"nope getting drunk" palmer said putting his hand in the air making a little screen appear

"then how are going to do it then?" drac ask seeing the screen "whats that?" she asked

"this is connected to my phone so I don't have to take it out but just do this" palmer said pressing something making a map appear.

"what are you doing now?" asked clawdeen

"just calling my ride" palmer said just as the rv comes at them in full speed making the others head for cover except palmer who just stood there as the car stops in front of him. Once it stopped he opens the door but before he enters the car he notice the others were behind the gate "what are you all doing?" he asked as they came out of hiding.

"This is your ride?" heath said as they inspected the wreck of a car infront seeing all the dents, graffiti and holes in it.

"yep I call it scrap dragger" palmer tapping the hull

"you couldn't fix it up?" clawd asked

"what those?" palmer asked pointing to the hull "those are memories of my life on the road with my family" he said

"memories?" said frankie

"yep every dent, scratch, paintjob, and bullet hole is an event that happend to me and my family on the road up to now" palmer said

"wait what was that last one?" cleo asked

"paitjob?" palmer said fast to avoid the question then opened the door to enter the car and showing the inside to be clean and brand new in a way.

"wow this is nice" frankie said as palmer entered the driver seat

"thanks I like to keep things a little maintained" he said starting the car

"wait your fifteen can you drive?" heath asked

"I've been driving since I was six" palmer said nonchalont as the others looked at him in surprise "I have an interesting life and a horrific one as well in my case take the good with the bad" he said

"that must be some life you had" heath said

"still have it, you don't lose it till your six feet under gotta live it to the fullest and look I'd love to talk about some more but I need to go and shower soon, this foods starting to spoil" he said as the others leave the car letting him drive away waving them good bye. While they waved back all unware of the extra prying eyes watching the car leave all with different intention, one girl looking on with curious eyes wondering what went on in his life before changing to a cold glare before disappearing in a crowd.

We now join palmer as he drives up to the parking lot of new salem middle school waiting for the students to be let out so he can pick up his brothers and be on his way to pick up his sister from daycare. Hearing the sound of the school bell palmer saw all the students leave the school in a rush he saw some students covered in paint and began to have a good idea about that but snapped out of it when he spotted his brothers covered in paint talking with some other students before seeing the rv and running towards it.

"so how was your first day of school?" palmer said then sees them drenched in paint "I see" he said.

"we see you also had a good first day of high school" jack said taking a seat by the table.  
>"yeah you look like a cafeteria threw up" marki said taking the front seat<p>

"you could say that" palmer said driving the car out of the parking lot

"so whats your school like?" jack asked

"yeah is it weird like what ron said?" marki added

"its a real scream thats for sure and its not a school you could find offten" palmer said handing them a camra "take a look and tell me yourself" palmer as marki went to the back to see it with jack. After about a minute of silence a loud whoa is heard alerting palmer that they are still alive "so what do you think?" he asked

"this is your school its so creepy, its awesome" jack said with excitiment

"why are all the students wearing costumes?" marki asked

"those ain't costumes" palmer replied causing shock to appear on their faces hearing that

"wait you mean there real?" jack said in shock

"yep" palmer replied

"so...there all monsters...like you?" marki said

"kinda, they were born that way I wasn't" palmer said noticing marki and jack looking at him "i'm a human that was cursed to be a monster, they were born that way without any problems so thats why." he said clearing it up for them.

"so monsters are real and living in this town" marki said looking at the camra

"looks like ron was right this town is hiding secrects" jack said "so when are you going to show him the pictures?" he asked

"soon for now I need to pick up molly and shower" palmer said taking a whiff of himself "and fast its starting to stink and I can just feel the raccoons gathering" palmer said looking out his window to see a raccoon eyeing him as he passed it. After driving into town they make their way to a small building with a sign that says enchanted palace daycare after parking the car they make their way inside passing a couple of kids covered in mud, once inside they see more kids covered in mud which makes them wonder.

"what happend here?" jack asked as they passed more kids covered in mud.

"maybe there was a mud monster and it was hitting them with mud trying to raise an army of mud kids." marki said as palmer and jack looked at him with questioning look. "Well it could happen...hey look is that molly?" he said spotting a girl covered in mud talking on a counter with a teacher.

"well you certainly made a messy first impression ms. cooper" said an older lady whipping her off with a towel "what would you family say if they saw you now" she said

"excuse me we're looking for molly cooper we're here to pick her up" palmer said making the turn to see three boys covered in paint and food standing there.

"who are you?" the women asked surprised by what she see

"i'm palmer cooper and these are jack and marki we're her brothers" palmer said introducing them to her. The women pauses looking at them before speaking

"your her brothers?" the women asked

"yes we are" jack answered as molly jumped off the counter and took palmers hand.

"look at you what happend?" palmer asked seeing her covered in mud

"to answer that something happend to the hose causing it release water all over the playground while the students were out there. Seeing that all the kids began playing an all out mud war before we could stop it" the women said

"so thats what happen" palmer said looking at molly than back at the women "thank you for telling us" he said

"no problem and my name is ms. bitters mollys in my class" bitters said introducing herself to palmer and the twins.

"nice to meet you and thank you for watching our sister we have to go now before we attract rats" palmer said leading the others out of the building and back to the car where they take off for home. While on the road palmer looks back to see his messy little siblings as they were looking at the pictures in the camra showing them to molly palmer lets out a laugh seeing the expression on molly's face. "you guys know you need to get in the bath when we get home right" palmer said hearing a combination of groans "hey hey no complaints just do it" he said

"so what happend at that school?" marki asked

"I'll explain after a shower when get there" palmer replied driving up to the gate when jack runs to the front of the car

"hey! whats that?" jack said pointing to something in front of their house making the others see it too.

Elsewhere:

With Frankie:

We now come to frankie in her living room watching tv with her father while her mother was in the kitchen making snacks and her sister elsa was on her phone looking at the ghostly gossip's news about a new student upon hearing the things this students down elsa kept reading till she came to a picture of the boy and nearly fell to pieces. Seeing the boy's face sparks up some old memories and release some voltage at the same time all over the living room almost hitting frankie and their dad.

"elsa carefully I don't need a charge" frankie said from behind the couch with her dad as their mom came in with a plate of snakes. "What got you all jolted?" she asked seeing her sister calm down

"sorry its just this picture" elsa said showing them a picture of palmer

"thats the boy I was talking about yesterday" frankie said as she and her father looked at the picture

"thats the boy huh, he looks familar like I seen his face and it makes me angry for some reason" frank said taking a glass from the table

"well that face does look familiar but I can't put my finger on it" elle said looking closely at the image "he is quite hansome what kind of monster is he?" she asked

"he isn't a monster hes' a normie like my friend jackson except all normie" frankie said

"what a normie but he looks like he could take on a whole graveyard of zombies by himself" elle said taking another look at the boy "so you get this boy's whole name or what?" she asked

"yep his name is adrian palmer cooper" frankie said then see her family with a surprise look on all their faces like they seen a ghost with her dad spitting out his drink.

"did you say adrian palmer?" frank asked

"yes" frankie replied then notice elsa is missing "hey where did elsa go?" she asked looking to see shes gone then hears the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs then they see elsa running at them holding something in her hands.

"hey look at this" elsa said showing them a picture of a young boy looking to be around 12 years old next to a smaller elsa with her hair up.

"they looks so alike that has to be him" frankie said looking at the boy in the picture and placing it next to the picture of palmer to see how they were alike

"this picture was taken three years ago back when I was attending that finishing school while mom and dad were still finding the right parts for you" elsa said looking at the two boys "but the boys in this pictures name was adrian palmer venture not cooper" she said

"but they look the same they even have those same eyes" elle said looking at frank who look like he was about to explode "you all right hun?" she asked

"that name venture it can't be the same boy?" frank said "but if it is?" he said

"oh you can't still be mad about that are you?" elle asked "that was over a year ago" she said

"maybe your right anyway it can't be the same person right?" frank asked getting no response "right?" he said

"well we won't know unless we ask right girls?" elle asked

"right, since he goes to our school we can ask him tomorrow and see if its him or not" elsa said

"thats right we can" frankie said

"see hun now lets all just enjoy this day ok" elle said reassuring frank

"your right i'm just overeacting besides who knows it could all be just a coinicidence" frank said taking a seat with the rest of the family  
>"but what if it is him?" elsa asked holding the picture of the boy.<p>

With draculaura:

Around the same time a similar event is happening in the home of draculaura after seeing the pictures on the ghostly gossip sibella begins to have a feeling of dejavu seeing the boy's face.

"draculaura is this the boy you were talking about?" sibella asked showing her the picture

"yes thats him" draculaura said looking away from the game of cards she is playing with her father who is also looking at the picture

"this is boy huh, there is something familiar about him that brings a sharp pain to my body" drac said

"so this is the boy he is hansome kinda reminds me of that boy from that race" vanna said coming into the room

"now that you mention it he does" drac said looking at then notice sibella is missing "where is sibella?" he asked looking around then spots her coming down stairs holding something.

"you mean this boy?" sibella said showing them a picture of a boy next to some floating clothes

"that looks like him but younger, where did you take this?" asked laura

"this was taken back at grimwood remember father" sibella said

"yes that boy what was his name again?" drac said trying to remember

"well I don't know either of these boy's names but I remember another and his name was adrian palmer venture" said vanna

"thats the same as this boy" sibella said holding the older picture

"what about the other boy whats his name?" drac asked

"oh thats right his whole name is adrian palmer cooper" laura said

"cooper that not what I remember maybe its not the same person" drac said looking at the two pictures "but for some reason seeing these two makes me want to take a big bite out of their necks" drac said with anger in his voice

"well i'm sure its nothing dear" vanna said calming him down

"your right but we should make sure not to be mistaken" he said

"I could talk to him tomorrow he does go to our school so I can talk to him then" laura said

"me too I want to make sure if its him or someone else" sibella said looking at the two pictures

"good now that is settled let us finish this game" drac said holding the cards in his hand followed by laura as sibella and their mother decided to watch tv.

With clawdeen:

same thing is happening as before except with more howling. As before a certain werewolf sees the picture and begins to howl in joy.

"winnie why are you so happy?" clawdeen asked hearing all the howling while in the living room with her siblings and cousin while her mother was in the kitchen cooking up some dinner.

"I'm just so happy look" winnie said showing them the picture of palmer from the ghostly gossip

"hey thats palmer, what about him?" clawd asked

"so thats the boy you two were talking about huh, did you get his whole name or what?" ask howleen

"yeah its adrian palmer cooper" replied clawdeen

"cooper that can't be right" winnie said

"thats what he said it was" clawd said then watches winnie run upstairs "where she going?" he asked then sees her running down stairs with a picture "whats that?" he asked

"check this out looks familiar" winnie said showing them a picture of a young boy with a young winnie on his shoulders.

"whoa who that kid?" howleen asked

"that boy is adrian" winnie answered

"what, when, this pictures old" clawd said looking at the picture

"this was taken back when I was at miss grimwoods" she said putting the two pictures next to eachother.

"grimwoods are you sure thats the same adrian?" clawdeen asked

"I never forget that face and look their the same" winnie said pointing it out

"yeah they kinda do, but like I said this guy is name cooper" said clawdeen

"that can't be right cause the boy in this picture name is venture" winnie replied

"maybe its not the same guy" clawd said

"I told you I would never forget that face or those eyes" winnie said

"so what kind of monster is this palmer anyway" howleen said getting their attention

"hes' a normie" clawdeen said

"what but he so fierce looking like he could take on a monster twice his size and win" howleen said getting a look from the others "what? he did didn't he?" she said

"how do you know that?" clawd asked

"its on the ghostly gossip, a video of him fight a golem and blowing its head off with a cannon" howleen said showing them the video "it went viral in the monster community" she said

"maybe it is him we could ask he does go to our school" clawd said

"yeah you can so that tomorrow" said a new female voice causing them to turn to see a brown fur werewolf standing there dressed in a blue short sleeve work shirt with a small jacket and a red skirt with short brown hair. "But for now lets enjoy dinner" she said

"right mom" clawdeen said walking to the kitchen

"kay mom" said howleen following clawdeen

"wait for me" clawd said following them

"right aunt feral" winnie said following the others into the kitchen. As they left feral saw the photo picking it up to see the boy in the picture

"what a cute boy, kinda fierce looking though" she said following her family into the kitchen.

With Cleo:

We now come to a large egyptian themed palace where we see cleo laying in a chair being waited on by large dog-headed servants while checking her phone. Then the sound of a large door opening is heard as an older looking girl is seen being carried in by servants and put down next to cleo.  
>"so dear sister how was school?" said the other girl<br>"fine nothing has happend nefera" cleo replied not taking her eyes off the phone

"thats not what I heard off the ghostly gossip" said nefera "there saying theres a new student at the school, a normie who seems to be making himself heard" she said showing the pic of palmer covered in food smiling.

"oh that, yeah we got a new normie at our school his names adrian palmer cooper" cleo said in a nonchalont tone

"adrian what a rediculus name he is definally a normie" nefera said then spots a little mummy girl carried in a chair by two servants come in the girl was completely coverved in bandages wearing a purple shirt with a dog head on the front and matching pants with the bandages on the top of her head made to look like long hair. The chair is put down as one of the servants picks her up and gently puts her down.

"hey cleo, hey nefera did I hear right theres a new student at your school and hes a normie?" said the girl

"yes tanis thats right" cleo replied

"wow whats his name?" tanis asked looking all excited

"his name is adrian palmer cooper and he is an interesting one" cleo said seeing a look of surprise on tanis face "are you alright?" she asked as tanis ran out of the room before anyone could react leaving the others confused. As cleo and nefera looked at eachother trying to figure out what happend just then she comes bursting into the room and runs up to them.

"you mean this guy?" tanis said showing them a picture of a boy holding a younger tanis in his arms

"who is that?" nefera asked looking at the picture "and when was this taken" she added

"its adrian and this was taken when I was miss grimwoods" tanis answered

"thats adrian?" cleo said looking at the picture then compares it with the older palmer

"yep thats palmer, don't they look alike?" tanis asked

"yeah they do, so thats cooper when he was younger" cleo said

"yep but his name wasn't cooper it was venture and he wasn't a food mummy" tanis said

"venture but he told me and my friends it was cooper, are you sure its the same guy?" cleo asked

"I never forget him and they look the same check the eyes" tanis replied

"who looks the same?" called out a new voice getting the attention of everyone in the room. Turning to see a man dressed as a pharaoh come into the room as all the servants bow to him passing as he made his way to cleo and the others. "Well are you going to tell me or not?" he said

"hi uncle ramses we were talking about this boy I meet at grimwoods" tanis anwered

"a boy?, whats his name?" ramses asked

"his name is adrian palmer cooper" cleo answer

"but his name is actually venture" tanis added

"venture that names sound familiar for some reason" ramses said thinking about it "I think I heard you father mention it last time we talked tanis" he said

"really that has to be the same guy dad met before when he came to visit my school" tanis said "I just know its him" she said

"well i'm sure your cousins can see if its him or not right girls?" ramses said looking at them

"yes father since he goes to my school and all I can ask him when I see him" cleo said

"yes and I can make sure with her" nefera added

"good now dinner is ready so let go eat" he said making tanis run for the door "tanis dear let the servant take you there" he said making her stop in her tracks.

"yes uncle" she replied letting a servant pick her up and place her back on the chair leaving the room

"ughh why do I have to do this just cause she wants to know if its some nobody from her past" complained nefera

"because she is you cousin and my niece and doing this for her may be rewarded if you do a good job also cause I said so am I clear?" ramses said glairing at the two who nodded in agreement "good now off to dinner with you two" he said beging carried away by some servants. As he left the two let out a sigh of relief then snaps their fingers to be carried by more servants out of the room to dinner.

With Spectra:

Coming to an abandoned looking house in a graveyard we see spectra floating up to the door and phases through it. Once inside she makes her way to the living room, as she enters the living room another figure comes floating up from the floor behind her. "hello phantasma" spectra said turning around to face a female ghost with white hair with blue outlines cut short to spike out at the bottom stopping at her neck. Wearing a small tight shirt and jeans the ghost girl looks to be the same age as spectra.

"awww how did you know it was me?" phanta asked

"I heard you laughing under the floor boards" spectra said floating over to a couch

"oh well anyway I heard theres been some news at school today" phanta said

"what do you mean?" spectra asked

"I mean how there were new students coming to our school" phata said floating next to spectra "but i'm talking about a new normie at the school whose making waves and leaving his mark" she said

"ohh you mean him, yes he is not like others who have come to our school and not just cause he a normie" spectra said taking out her computer and opening up the ghostly gossip and showing her the new student section. Seeing the pictures of new monsters coming to monster high they see the only normie in the list "ahh here he is adrian palmer cooper" she said clicking on him showing different pictures of him. Upon seeing his face phantasma begins to laugh hysterically and flies around the room "what has gotten into you?" spectra asked

"its him!" phanta said floating down

"him who?" spectra asked then watches phanta float through the celing seconds later floats back down with a picture.

"look" phanta said showing her a picture of a young boy next to a younger looking phantasma

"who is that?" spectra asked confused about all this

"its adrian, from back when I was at grimwoods remember I told you about him" she said

"are you sure its him?" spectra questioned "cause you said that his name was venture and his name is cooper" she said

"I know its him, I would never forget that face or those eyes" phanta said putting the two pictures next to eachother to show how they look alike

"maybe your right, but before we jump to conclusion we need to get the whole story" spectra said looking at the two pictures

"how are you going to do that?" phanta asked

"tomorrow we ask him at school if he is who you think he is or not" spectra said "cause this sounds like a great scoop to me" she said then spots coming into the room an older looking male and female ghost "hi mom, hi dad" she said

"hello dear" said the mom

"whats all this talk and noise?" said the dad

"we're talking about uncovering the truth behind a new student at our school tomorrow" spectra said

"ohh thats nice but since thats for tomorrow lets have dinner today" said the mom as everyone floats to the dinning room. Before she follows them she spots the picture and looks at them "oh what a cute boy, I wonder what kind of monster he is?" said the mom in a ghastly voice before putting the picture down and going to the other room.

End of chapter 6:

another hanger for another chapter seeya then also I'm going to decribe what they wear all the time takes too much effort and I'm not into fashion or how they appear I'll leave that to you all. I'll try to some times just not all the time kay bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: side story: first days are always the messiest...pun intended

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Ocs.

After dropping palmer off at monster high we see ryan driving the rv going to drop off marki, jack, and molly to where they need to be. Looking back he sees his twin sons checking their packs for everything they need for their first day of middle school.

"so you guys all set?" said ryan

"yeah dad we got everything we need for a good first day" marki said patting his backpack

"you guys remember what palmer told you right" ryan replied then hears a groan as marki and jack empty their packs of fireworks and tools. Seeing this ryan lets out a small chuckle then spots molly sitting with her hands behind her back "that means you too honey" he said making her let out a defeated sigh placing all knife on the table. With seeing that everyone began laughing as they drove up to a building that looked to be an average school building with a sign that read new salem middle school "ok here we your new school and remember" ryan said putting the car in park

"try not to get in trouble on the first day" marki said in a deadpan tone

"good boys now lets get you in before your late" ryan said getting out of the driver seat and taking molly in his arms before opening the door. Waiting for marki and jack to get out before closing the door and leading them through the entrance of the school and to the main office. Once inside the office they walk up to the counter where an elderly women was sitting behind on the computer "hello i'm ryan cooper and i'm here to drop off these two for school" ryan said pointing to the twins. The women looks at the two then goes to the computer before looking back at them.

"ah yes here they are jack and marki cooper right" said the women

"yes thats right" ryan replied

"just go through that door and you will see the principle" the women said

"thank you" ryan said before walking towards the door. Once they were infront of the door ryan knocks waiting to get a response

"enter" said a somewhat sweet yet stern voice hearing this they enter the room to see the office. The walls of the room decorated with frames with different pictures some with papers that looks like degrees from colleges. They turn to see a women in her thirties slim figure short blond hair stopping above her neck in a suit sitting there looking at them. "Ah you must be the coopers i'm miss honeycut nice to meet you" honeycut said extending her arm out for ryan to shake. Walking up to shake the hand ryan and the others take a seat infront of the desk "so these two must be marki and jack cooper is that right?" honey said pointing them at each

"yes thats right its nice to meet you, right boys?" ryan said looking at the boys

"nice to meet you" marki said

"hello" said jack

"and this is molly my daughter" ryan said as molly waved

"hello to you too molly" honeycut said "so I hear this will be your first year of middle school is that right?" she asked

"yes thats right miss honeycut" replied ryan

"please call me april" replied april "well we're always happy to have new minds at this school" she added

"well you should be in for the time of your life with these two" ryan said letting out alittle chuckle

"that nice to hear now then how about we get these two into their first class but first here are your schedules for the first year and these are you locker numbers" she said handing both two slips of paper "now dr. cooper is there anything you like to say before we head to class" she asked

"nope I said all I had to on the way here" ryan replied "good bye boys and remember be good and palmer will come to pick you to up from school" he added

"uh palmer?" april said

"their older brother I won't be able to come get them for I will be busy with other pressing matters" ryan said as marki was doing impressions of his dad getting drunk behind their back. After seeing this ryan rolls his eyes then pats his boys on their heads then walks out of the office with them making his way with molly to the exit while jack and marki followed april in the opposite direction.

"ok here at new salem middle school we try to help students try to unlock their hidden talent while having a proper education" said april as she was leading them down the hall while they were only paying half attention. Looking at their schedule they saw they had the same classes the whole time.

"we got the same classes this whole year can you believe it?" marki said as jack nodded in agreement

"its probably cause we're twins and all so we don't feel scared or whatever" replied jack as they came to a stop infront of a door

"ok this will be your homeroom so lets go meet you new teacher shall we" april said opening the door to reveal that its a simple classroom with a middle age man with brown hair and goatee at the front of the class. "Mr. bates I like to introduce to you jack and marki cooper who will be in your class from now on" april said leading them into the class room.

"thank you miss honeycut I will take it from here" frank said as she walks out the door leaving the room. "Ok class lets say hi to jack and marki cooper our new members" he said as the class all greeted them at the same time "is there anything you two want to say to the class?" bates asked as marki walked up to the front.

"how you all doing my names marki and thats jack and we are from a crazy family with an older brother, younger sister and dad its nice to meet you and we hope to get along with you" marki said as the class looked at him then looked at jack who was staring at the board then turns to look at the class.

"yeah what my brother said" jack said looking back to the board

"well that was a nice speech you two, so why don't you two take a seat at those empty seats over there" bates said pointing to the two empty chairs next to the window. Seeing them jack and marki walk towards them and sit down as they face the front "okay class lets get back to this question on the board so who want to-" bates said until he looks at the board to see the question has already been answered. Looking back he remembers jack was staring at the board then puts the two together as he looked at jack who was looking out the window with marki. After the bell rings they make their way to the next class doing the same introduction while taking turns and surprising the teachers with how smart they are.

Finally they reach lunch where we find them in the cafeteria sitting at an empty table by themselves eating lunch they grabbed.

"so what do you think palmer and molly are doing right now?" marki asked before taking a bite from his food

"knowing palmer he made a big entrance and is spreading his name across the school" jack replied then starts to eat.

"yeah and mollys' playing with toy right now since shes in daycare" marki said then notice some kids walk up to them. using his eyes to signal jack that someone was coming he turns to see a girl with black hair tied in pony tails with a dark skin boy with short black hair and a portly boy with blonde hair walking to their table.

"hey can we sit with you?" said the girl

"sure" marki replied as they sat down next to them

"so you two are the new smart twins students at our school, my names tony" said the brown boy

"my names chowder" said the blonde kid

"and my name is julie the leader of this group" said the girl "let me say welcome to the school" she said

"hi i'm jack and this is marki" jack said while marki was stuffing his face "how do you know about us anyway?" he asked

"I heard some teachers talking about these two smart twins with alot of fire in their eyes to stick out and went to find you" julie said

"yeah we thought we could make some new friends with you, what do you say?" chowder asked

"thats nice to hear and thanks for the offer" marki said finishing his food

"so what class do you two have next?" tony asked

"we have art as our last class" jack replied

"really thats what we have next" chowder said

"so before that we heard you guys come from a crazy family is that true?" asked julie

"yeah we come from a family of five plus a pet named sparks" said marki "theres our dad, hes' a doctor who likes to drink then theres our older brother palmer whose like the leader of the family cause he protects us. Lastly theres our younger sister molly shes three and in daycare." he said

"you brother protects you from what?" asked chowder

"things, our family had some trouble in the past and our brother gets us out of it" said jack

"what kind of trouble?" asked tony

"uhhh we can't say we promised our brother we behave" replied jack

"thats sucks but whateves" said tony, suddenly the bell rings telling them that its time for their class so they get up and head to their next class. Once in their class they see the teacher is a young tan skinned women with a slim figure and long curly black hair giving the lesson.

"welcome class I am your teacher miss gina agnes and welcome to art." gina said looking at the class "I see so many who look like they have a fire for art and that makes me happy so lets begin shall we." she said before starting the class. As the class was busy painting marki was looking around seeing the students in the class while painting with jack and thier friends. Suddenly he spots a girl with blonde hair tied in ponytails with pink highlights in them looking at him while talking with her friend. Seeing this he looks behind him then back at her to see her waving at him while giggling, feeling embarssed he waves back with a goofy smile then is startled when he feels a hand on his shoulder only to see it was jack's

"hey you all right?" jack asked looking at his brother seeing the face of a goof "you have that look dad gets when he plays craps with jumbo" he added

"i'm fine its just that girl over there" marki said pointing to that girl

"thats penny dredd shes very popular in this school" said julie

"wait dredd, does she have an older sister named mallory?" asked jack

"yeah she does how do you know that?" julie asked

"we met her when we came to town" answered marki who had his hands in his pocket feeling for something and pulls out a bunch of small red balls looking closely he realizes those are his homemade cherry bombs. Looking over to his brother jack spots the bombs and panics

"what are you doing with those palmer said no fireworks!" jack said out loud causing the class to look at them as marki had his hand over his mouth. Waiting for everyone to go back to work marki takes his hand off of jack's mouth.

"will you keep it down, I know what palmer said I just forgot to take them out" said marki

"fine just be careful those things go off when they hit the ground remember" jack said looking around

"I know what happens I built them, jeez give me some credit here" marki replied taking the bombs and about to put them back in his pocket when out of nowhere.

"hey what you got there?" asked julie causing marki to be startled and throw the bombs in the air. Everything slowed down as they watch the bombs in the air land in all the open paint seeing this marki and jack took cover waiting for the coming explosion. After about a minute of silence they look up to see nothing happen, giving out a sigh of relief marki was the first to speak up.

"well guess we had nothing to worr-" marki said just as all the paint started shooting up into the air covering the whole class with paint. As this was happening students were screaming and running trying not to get hit with no success. After minutes of chaos it all stopped and looking around marki and jack saw the whole room was coverd in paint as was everyone there, feeling nervous marki tried speaking again "wow! that was nuts, did anyone see that explosion that we had nothing to do with" marki said with a nervous chuckle trying to look innocent in all this which seem to work. After a minutes of checking to see if anyone was hurt the teacher went and checked on the twins.

"are you two okay?" asked gina

"yes we are thank you for asking" replied jack

"man that was intense wasn't" said marki to no one in particular

"yes it was I wonder how that happend?" gina asked looking over the whole class. While she did this jack looked at his brother to see a look on his face that said he was in deep thought.

"hey whats up with you?" jack asked

"nothing just that I probably messed up what chance I might have had with that penny girl cause of this" marki replied sounding a little sad.

"hey don't worry about it theres a school of girls for you to meet remember" said jack trying to cheer up his brother

"he right but lets see what happens first" said julie making the two confused till she points to penny who is walking towards them.

"hey you were the ones that caused the explosion right?" penny asked causing the two to panic

"what no we didn't" jack replied in a panic

"yeah you have no proof anyway" said marki

"relax i'm not going to rat you out" penny said

"you're not" both said at the same time "then what do you want?" marki asked

"I just came to say nice prank you did there with the paint very messy" she said "i'm penny dredd, and you two must be marki and jack" she added

"you know us how?" jack asked

"my sister and brother talk about this new family that came into town and they talked about you two and someone named palmer" she answered

"thats our older brother" marki replied

"ohh, well anyway nice prank and I hope we see more of each other marki" she said giving them a wink before walking away as the bell rang.

"hey you got that face again" jack said snapping marki out of it

"oh right well lets go" marki said grabbing his things "we're gonna have to tell palmer what happend" he added causing jack to gulp with fear. After gathering their things and heading outside we see them talking with their paint covered friends then seeing the Rv.

"look theres the scrap dragger we got to go" jack said as they waved good bye to thier friends then enter the car to see a food covered palmer "how was high school?" jack asked

"just fine, how was middle school?" palmer asked seeing them covered in paint. After all that and picking up molly they make the drive to their home where upon reaching the gate jack spots something.

"hey whats that?" jack said pointing to something in the yard.

End of chapter 7:

next chapter, molly's turn bye.


End file.
